


Season 3

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username Savitar1.Set during season 3 of Legends, the team has to deal with a brand new Chronos who seeks to capture the team for reasons that may be more personal than they know. Who is this mysterious new villain and what is his connection to the Legends? Read to find out.





	1. A New Chronos

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated weekly.

“Guys, I think we broke time,” Sara informed the team as they joined her in looking out the window of the ship.

“Yep that is definitely one very broken timeline,” Ray said as a bunch of dinosaurs roamed city streets outside.

“Did we do this?” Jax asked.

“I’m afraid that might be the only logical explanation for this unless of course we’ve accidentally stumbled into a parallel universe where such things as… this are considered normal,” Stein replied as he gestured to the dinosaurs.

“If there’s a universe out there where this is normal remind me never to join Barry in multiverse hopping,” Sara stated.

“I doubt Barry travels through the multiverse as a hobby. Though considering I don’t know him all that well and he willingly screwed with time like he did in creating Flashpoint I probably shouldn’t be surprised if he did,” Amaya added.

“So, uh, what are we going to do about… this?” Nate asked the team.

“Try to figure out where this stuff should be and put them back in their proper places?” Sara suggested.

“Really, Blondie? That’s all you’ve got?” Mick retorted.

“Hey what do you expect? Not like any of us have experience with broken time and besides I’m not sure what else to do or even how the hell we’re supposed to move these buildings back to the future or wherever they belong! Now look, we made this mess which makes it our job to clean it up. Now let’s get to work!” Sara ordered as she headed out.

“Right!” Ray replied as he started to follow Sara out.

“Let’s round up the dinos first,” Sara added.

“Oh boy,” Ray said in an exasperated tone as he paused at the doorway.

“Relax, maybe Amaya can just tame them like last time,” Nate reassured him, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past.

“Yeah. Sure. Of course that’ll work,” Ray said still sounding scared about having to deal with dinosaurs.

 

A couple of hours later and the team was trying to wrangle a pack of dinosaurs onto the ship to be transported back only for Ray to suddenly find himself being chased by three of them.

 

“It’s not working! It’s not working!” Ray screamed at an embarrassingly high pitch as the dinosaurs Amaya tried to tame ran after him.

“Why aren’t your powers working?” Nate asked Amaya as they tried to catch up.

“I don’t know. Maybe it has something to do with breaking time or maybe velociraptors just have brains that are too under evolved.”

“Actually those aren’t velociraptors they’re part of the Coelophysis genus from the late Triassic period. Velociraptors are actually a lot smaller and have feathers.”

“How do you know so much about history? I mean seriously, it’s like no matter what era we go to you know almost everything about it. Feudal Japan, 1920s Chicago, dinosaur times,” she asked him as they finally caught up to Ray and the dinosaurs who had chased the scientist up into a tree.

“Can you question him about being a historian later and just save me already?!” Ray shouted.

“Only if you tell us why you’re not just using your suit right now?” Nate asked.

“I would but this place has some sort of temporal radiation or whatever that’s messing with my suits electronics. Now please do something about these velociraptors!”

“Coelophysis! Why is that so hard to remember?”

“Who cares just steel up and start rounding up dinosaurs,” Amaya told him as she summoned the spirit of a T-Rex and roared frightening the dinos away.

“Oh thank you,” Ray sighed as he got down from the tree while Nate tried to herd the Coelophysis back to the Waverider.

“Don’t mention it,” Amaya said before being knocked out by a stun gun along with Ray.

“Get along little doggies. Yeehaw!” Nate said in a cowboy accent as he maneuvered the dinos toward the ship before getting knocked out himself.

 

Sometime later the team awoke in the middle of a very formal looking room sitting before Rip and a large group of people.

 

“Rip? Rip what’s going on?” Sara asked their former captain.

“What’s going on is that our actions have had some unforeseen consequences,” Rip replied.

“No duh Sherlock. Now what are we doing here?” Mick asked.

“And who are these guys?” Jax added.

“These people are my new Time Bureau, an agency I created to replace the Time Masters and protect the timeline. You all are here because the Bureau has reached the conclusion that your methods are problematic and that you should all cease and desist so to speak.”

“Excuse me?” Sara asked.

“Your intentions while pure bring about actions that tend to make matters worse. You are all a liability to history and therefore we insist that you put an end to your misadventures at once.”

“What?! Rip you were the one who brought us together. You made this team and now you’re telling us to quit?!” Sara responded furiously.

“I brought this team together to defeat Vandal Savage and kept this team together to protect history as no one else was up to the task. Seeing as I now have the Time Bureau the Legends services are no longer required more or less wanted. I have confiscated my ship and you will no longer have access to it. The Time Bureau shall take it upon ourselves to return the anachronisms and as for Ms. Jiwe, an anachronism in her own right, she will be transported back to her time and the rest of you shall be dismissed to go to wherever and not whenever you wish. I am sorry but this is how it must be.”

“You can’t do this. You can’t just take Amaya from us!” Nate shouted at the Time Bureaucrat.

“Nate? Nate!” Amaya screamed as several other Bureaucrats started dragging her away.

“Amaya!” he shouted as he steeled up and tried to help her.

 

Suddenly Rip banged a gavel and everything came to a literal stand still.

 

“Enough!” he shouted as everyone but the Bureaucrats stood around frozen in place.

“I am sorry, Mr. Heywood but Ms. Jiwe does not belong in this era and therefore must be returned home to 1942 before her absence from history can cause any more damage to the timeline than what has already been done by you lot breaking the fabric of space time. You must have known that she would have to go back eventually. Still I do apologize for any pain this causes all of you,” Rip said, his voice getting softer in tone as he went on with Nate crying by the end of it as Amaya was taken out of his sight helpless to save her.

 

About a month later, Mick is lounging on a beach in Aruba when Ray crash-lands on the beach in his suit causing sand to be thrown in Mick’s face.

 

“What the hell, Haircut?!” Mick roared as he got up from his seat.

“Sorry, suit was damaged a bit and couldn’t land properly. How’ve you been Mick?” he asked.

“I was fine until you showed up and ruined my vacation. What the hell do you want?”

“Your help. Sara and I were working to deal with the anachronisms-”

“Stupid name for it but go on.”

“Anyway, we were dealing with all the stuff that didn’t belong when all of a sudden, she got captured by, and you’re not going to believe this, Chronos.”

“Chronos? That’s impossible. I was Chronos and I sure as hell don’t remember kidnapping her.”

“Well I don’t know who this guy is all I know is that he called himself Chronos, he’s captured Sara, and tried to capture me too. I figure he might be coming after the team like how the old Chronos, how you did and I figured I should at least warn you.”

“At least huh? And what about at most?”

“I was thinking we could get the band back together for one last mission. I could use some help rescuing Sara, you in?”

“Damn right Haircut! Let’s get the others and go find her!”

“Already got the others. Save for Amaya because well we still don’t have a timeship which could be a bit of a problem.”

“Oh so you got me last?” Mick asked slightly offended.

“Well I figured you’d try and fry me for interrupting your vacay too early so,” Ray defended.

“Yeah, I probably would’ve. As for the whole timeship thing. Not to worry, because I know where I parked my old ship from my Chronos days. Assuming Rip and his Bureaucrat friends haven’t taken it, we should be good to go.”

“Seriously? If I had known that I would’ve gotten you first!”

“And I would’ve fried you. Now let’s go save Blondie.”

 

As the team gathered to find Mick’s timeship and plan the rescue Sara sat in a cell where Chronos had taken her away when the man in question came up to the cell door.

 

“Who are you? And what the hell do you want with me?” Sara snarled.

 

Chronos didn’t respond.

 

“What? Cat got your tongue? Answer me dammit!” she growled as she slammed her hand against the glass.

 

Just then an explosion sounded from another part of the building.

 

“Sounds like the Legends. Good. I was hoping they’d show up,” Chronos said before leaving to deal with the team.

 

The team then split up to look for Sara with Nate and Firestorm going one way while Ray and Mick went the other.

 

“I still think we should’ve gotten Amaya,” Nate grumbled.

“You heard what Ray said. This mission is just about saving Sara not getting the team back together. No telling what Rip and his Time Bureaucrats would do then,” Firestorm replied.

“I know exactly what he’d do and I don’t agree with it for a second,” Chronos said as he came up to the pair.

“You’re Chronos? You don’t look so tough,” Nate scoffed as he steeled up.

“You’d be surprised,” Chronos replied as he fired on them.

“Ow!” Nate yelled as he got hit by Chronos’s blast.

“Dammit, that thing must use dwarf star matter,” Nate strained to say under the pain.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Firestorm said as he blasted at the villain who simply skidded backwards in an almost kneeling position.

“Okay, well that didn’t work,” Firestorm deadpanned.

“No. But this will,” Chronos said as he shot Firestorm, throwing him back into a wall, knocking the two heroes out as they unfused upon impact.

 

Nate then strained to get up in his injured state in order to check on his friends while Chronos headed off to deal with the others.

 

Meanwhile, Ray and Mick arrived at Sara’s cell to free her.

 

“Mick? I figured Ray would show up since he was with me when I got captured but I didn’t think he’d call in reinforcements,” Sara said upon seeing the pair.

“Good to see you too, Blondie.”

“Alright, I got it unlocked now let’s go,” Ray said before they were confronted by Chronos.

“None of you are going anywhere,” Chronos informed them.

“We’ll see about that,” Sara snarled before charging at him in hand to hand combat.

 

Chronos took a few blows but managed to grab Sara and hold her against him with his gun to her head.

 

“Any sudden movements and she loses that pretty little head of hers,” Chronos told them.

“What do you want?” Ray asked.

“What I want is for all of you Legends to remain here at this facility for however long is up to me.”

“Yeah and why’s that? What did we ever do to you?” Mick asked.

“Why I’m doing this isn’t important right now. Just know that what I’m doing is for the best.”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Sara replied as she grabbed his gun and elbowed him in the face before aiming said gun at his head as she freed herself from his grasp.

“Care to tell us what you wanted with us?” Sara asked him.

“No,” Chronos replied.

“Well then this is going to hurt,” she said as she fired on him knocking him out with his own gun.

“That didn’t look like it killed him,” Ray pointed out.

“Let me see that,” Mick said as he took the gun from Sara’s hands.

“This thing’s been messed with. It’s only capable of non-lethal shots,” Mick mentioned.

“So that whole thing about killing Sara was just a bluff?” Ray asked.

“We can deal with that later. Right now let’s just get out of here,” Sara told them.

 

They then managed to get Nate, Jax, and Stein back to Mick’s ship and were sitting in the Temporal Zone agreeing that they missed being part of the team when all of a sudden, they were pulled out of the Zone and into some sort of timeship parking lot.

 

“What the hell’s going on now?” Sara complained.

“What’s going on Sara is that you all deliberately disobeyed me and decided to get the team back together,” Rip said as he stepped aboard Mick’s ship.

“And quite frankly I couldn’t be more thrilled,” he finished, “It would seem as though our breaking time is not the only anomaly my Bureau and I have encountered. It appears there is something else or rather someone else is tampering with the course of history. I believe you’ve already met him.”

“Chronos,” Sara said as less of a question and more of an observation.

“That is correct. We don’t know what he wants with you but seeing as how you all have become his targets the Bureau feels it best to help you with this matter.”

“Good. Because I was just thinking that it might be a good idea to get the team back together. All of us. Even Amaya. You can argue all you want but you’re not going to convince any of us to just surrender and let you and your new friends tell us what we can and can’t do. You want to help us with Chronos? Be our guest. You want to stop us from fixing our mistakes? Good luck with that. You know us Rip. You know what we’re capable of. Do you really want to try and stop us?” Sara asked.

“On the contrary Captain Lance I was just about to return the Waverider to you and your crew as well as hand you Ms. Jiwe whom we already recovered in case Chronos attempted to capture her like he did you,” Rip responded as Amaya stepped into the room.

“Yes!” Nate declared.

“Sorry, just happy to have Amaya back,” he defended in a quieter tone.

“One more thing. The Bureau isn’t going to just let you travel through time unsupervised so if you have no objections I would like to return in order to keep an eye on all of you as well as help you maintain contact with the Bureau. So, what do you say Captain Lance? Room on the Waverider for one more?” Rip asked.

“Always. Glad to have you back Rip,” Sara replied with a hug.

“Enough with the sappy reunions. Can we just find Chronos and kick his ass already?” Mick asked.

“And maybe put the anachronisms back?” Ray suggested.

“Excellent ideas. Team, let’s get to work,” Sara ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	2. A New Legend

The team arrived in New York City, 1842 where PT Barnum had recently bought Scudder’s American Museum renaming it after himself to Barnum’s American Museum, a place of oddities of every shape, size, and color including an anachronism in the form of a genetically engineered creature from the year 2030 better known as a genomorph. It was up to the team to retrieve it and put it back where it belonged before its presence caused to much damage to the timeline.

 

“Alright, here’s the plan. Stein will be taking Nate to show off his steel skin as a distraction for Barnum while Ray, Mick, and I sneak in and get the genomorph before the museum opens tomorrow morning. Rip, you’re on lookout,” Sara stated.

“And what about me and Jax?” Amaya asked.

“You two are staying here on the ship for this mission. Nothing personal just that 1842 wasn’t all that friendly to people of color and we don’t need that many people for this mission. It should be get in, get the anachronism and get out,” Sara replied.

“So, we just sit here and do nothing just because we’re black?” Jax asked.

“Would you rather go undercover as one of Stein’s slaves or have you forgotten the emancipation proclamation won’t exist for two more decades?” Sara responded.

“I’m good,” Jax replied.

“Good. Let’s move out,” Sara ordered.

 

The team then headed out for the mission with Sara, Ray, and Mick sneaking through the back door while Stein and Nate met with Barnum at the front entrance and Rip hid off to the side to keep watch.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Barnum. I am Professor Stein. I was hoping I could speak to you about my son here. As you can see he has a bit of a condition.”

“Yes it would seem so. A man made of steel. How intriguing. What’s your name young man?” Barnum asked Nate.

“Uh it’s Nathaniel, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Nate replied as he shook the other man’s hand.

“Likewise. So, this skin condition of yours, how long have you been afflicted with it?” Barnum asked.

“My whole life. My condition makes it hard for me to find work with anyone else so my father thought I could find work in your museum of oddities. If you would be so kind,” Nate replied.

 

Back inside, Sara and the others looked around for where Barnum was keeping the genomorph. It was then that they accidentally woke a guard dog who then started barking loudly. Barnum was alerted and rushed inside to find Ray and Mick getting the genomorph out of its cage as Sara fended off his dog.

 

“What in blazes is going on here?” Barnum asked them.

“Run!” Sara ordered as she managed to use a nerve pinch to knock out the dog.

 

The three of them then ran off with Barnum hot on their tails as Stein, Nate, and Rip took off from the other side of the building. As Sara, Ray, and Mick ran away from Barnum the genomorph struggled to free itself from Ray’s arms.

 

“Stop struggling, we’re saving you!” Ray ordered of the creature.

 

Suddenly a gunshot went off and Mick was hit in the leg falling to the ground.

 

“Mick!” Sara shouted as she turned back to find herself faced with the barrel of Barnum’s gun.

“That’s far enough missy, now hand over the gremlin and nobody gets hurt!” Barnum ordered.

“We can’t do that. This creature doesn’t belong here,” Sara informed the showman.

“It doesn’t belong anywhere but at my museum. I have several oddities all of great interest but all of them are either human freaks or inanimate objects. I don’t know what this creature is but it’s nothing like what I’ve got in my museum and it’s sure to bring in the big bucks. Now hand it ove- AHH!” Barnum shouted as his gun arm was shot upon by a laser pistol causing Barnum to drop his gun.

 

The shooter in question was none other than Chronos in his dark blue armor that had a giant hourglass emblem on the breastplate with a helmet of dark glass covering his face.

 

“Did Chronos just save us or am I seeing things?” Ray asked.

“Who cares? Just run!” Sara ordered.

 

The pair then ran off with Sara helping the arsonist to get away. Meanwhile, Barnum grabbed his gun off the ground and aimed it at Chronos.

 

“I don’t know who you are but you have just made a big mistake,” Barnum said firing off his gun.

 

As the bullet left the barrel Chronos slowed time to a near standstill before reversing time’s flow sending the bullet right back at Barnum who was hit in the shoulder by his own bullet. Chronos then walked over to Barnum as the showman dropped to his knees in pain.

 

“No, you’re the one who made a mistake when you attempted to harm the Legends,” Chronos told the man.

“The Legends?” Barnum questioned.

“Heroes who travel through time preventing errors in history such as a creature from the future being stranded in the 1800s. If the Legends return, do not attempt to stop them again. Or else,” Chronos stated before striding off.

 

Back at the Waverider, the team reunited at the Bridge while Mick was getting his leg healed in the Medbay.

 

“So Chronos saved you?” Jax questioned.

“Yeah. It was weird. I would have thought he’d try and shoot us not Barnum,” Ray replied.

“Well he wasn’t exactly trying to kill us the last time we saw him either. Remember? He had his gun set to be non-lethal,” Sara reminded him.

“Which begs the question what does this new Chronos want with the team and why?” Rip brought up.

“How about we figure that out _after_ we return the genomorph to 2030? I’m going to go check on Mick and see if he’s ready to jump,” Sara said before heading out of the room.

 

Upon entering the Medbay, Sara saw Mick lying on the bed as Gideon finished healing the bullet hole.

 

“Hey Mick, how ya feeling?”

“A bit sore but fine. Gideon’s a miracle worker with this stuff. Look, good as new,” Mick replied while showing off his leg.

“Good to hear. So, since you used to be Chronos you have any guesses as to who this guy could be?”

“Naw, not a clue. Though considering the Time Masters had lousy fashion sense I doubt he’s connected to them.”

“Yeah that suit they gave you was really dumb made you look like a hairless gorilla,” Sara laughed.

“Yet another reason I hate those bastards. Team ready to go drop off the g-gnome thing in 2030?”

“It’s called a genomorph and yeah they are. Just waiting for you.”

“Let’s go then.”

 

Once they got to the Bridge the team strapped in and prepared for time jump. The team then landed in 2030 Kahndaq where they headed to the lab where the genomorph had been created only to find a swarm of police on the scene apparently there because of some illegal operations done by the facility including toxic waste dumping and the genetic engineering of the genomorphs such as the one they found.

 

“Great, so now what do we do? We can’t just let this thing go free,” Sara asked.

“I suggest handing it over to the authorities and let them deal with the creature,” Rip suggested.

“I agree, let’s do that,” Ray stated.

“No way, Haircut, those guys are going to put these geno-things down and I happen to like this little guy,” Mick spoke up as he cuddled the small creature in his arms.

“Of course you do. It’s wild, crazy, and likes to attack people. It’s like you only less flame obsessed,” Ray replied.

“Hey, we traveled all the way back to the 1800s just to get this thing it don’t seem right to let it be put to death,” Mick responded.

“Mick, I know you like the thing but we don’t have any other choice. We have to-” Sara started to say before a screeching noise came from the intercoms at the lab gates where they were standing.

“I can help,” a female voice said to them through the intercom.

“How?” Sara asked.

“I know a nice animal reserve that could take the creature off your hands and give it a nice life. Just one thing,” the voice said.

“And what’s that?” Sara asked.

“What time are you guys from? Because I heard what your friend said about travelling to the past, and last I checked time travel hasn’t been invented yet. Who exactly are you guys?”

“Tell us where to meet you and we’ll let you know then. Sound fair?” Sara asked.

“There’s a building on 52nd street with a lightning bolt on the window. I’ll be on the third floor. Don’t tell the police or I’ll announce that time travelers are in town before you arrive.”

“Got it. Meet you in a half hour,” Sara replied.

“You can’t be serious. You’re actually considering meeting with a total stranger just because you don’t want this thing to be killed,” Rip questioned.

“And the fact that she knows we’re time travelers. We don’t know who this woman is but I’m pretty sure if she tells people about us it could be a tad problematic for the timeline. So we go there, we talk to her, and she doesn’t announce to the world that time travelers exist,” Sara replied.

“Alright, as you wish Captain though just so we’re clear I am fairly certain this plan won’t go as you expect it to,” Rip responded.

 

Sara just sighed, rolling her eyes at Rip as they headed off to where they were supposed to meet the mystery woman. When they arrived they entered the building noting how dimly lit it was and the various things posted on the walls which Ray commented as being a bit insane and creepy. They then entered a room where they found the woman typing away at a computer.

 

“So, you said something about an animal reserve for the genomorph?” Sara asked.

“Yes. Hi, I’m Zari Tomaz but you can call me Isis. It’s my hacker ID,” the woman answered.

“You’re a hacker?” Jax asked.

“Grey hat hacktivist if we’re being technical but yeah. So you guys are time travelers? Cool. You can just set the genomorph down on that platform there. Oh and you might want to close your eyes tight,” Zari replied.

“What for?” Ray asked while Mick set the genomorph down on the platform.

“The transporter gives off a pretty strong lightwave. So unless you want to be temporarily blind for the next hour I’d suggest shutting your eyes and your yaps. Last part was more because you seem like the type to ask annoying questions than having to do with the transporter,” Zari answered before activating the transporter.

 

Ray unfortunately didn’t close his eyes quick enough and started screaming in pain.

 

“Oh I can’t see. I can’t see!” Ray shouted.

“Relax it’ll wear off in about an hour,” Zari told him.

“Alright well thank you for your help in transporting the genomorph to a more suitable home but we really should be going now,” Rip said to Zari as the team turned to leave.

“Fine but just so you know once you guys leave I’m posting about you time travelers on the entire internet and yes I mean _entire_ internet. Every website, every blog, every email in existence will have your faces plastered all over it with a recording of your mentions of being in the 1800s,” Zari explained.

“What do you want?” Sara asked as she turned back to face the woman.

“I want to join your team,” Zari answered.

“Not happening sweet cheeks. Got anything else?” Mick asked.

“Nope. Either I come with you to save history or whatever it is you’re doing or I’ll tell the whole world your secret and I’m guessing it would make it very difficult for you if you ever travel to a time after this for whatever kinds of missions you’re all going on. So, do we have a deal?” Zari asked.

“Why would you even want to join our team anyway?” Sara asked her.

“I live in a world that’s taken a step backwards on the road to equality and peace for all and which is full of a total disregard for the planet. I figure maybe in some other time period I could actually get to see a better world and maybe make a difference for the better. Lord knows I could rat out corrupt organizations the rest of my life and barely make a dent in the world’s views. So, what do you say? Can I come with or not?”

“Let me get this straight, you were the one who ratted out those lab guys to the police because you have some decent hacking skills?” Sara asked.

“More than I decent. I was in the United States once and met this vigilante guy who said my hacking skills could compete with someone named Felicity who he swore was the best hacker in the world.”

“You’re hired. Welcome to the Legends,” Sara told her.

“Legends? Isn’t that a tad pretentious?”

“Don’t look at us. Rip’s the one who inspired the name,” Sara informed her.

“I didn’t mean for it to be turned into a team name. And you can’t possibly be considering bringing this woman with us. I mean granted someone on par with Ms. Smoak’s abilities could prove quite useful in modern times but in eras like we were just previously in she could be of no use to the team,” Rip rebutted.

“I also know multiple forms of martial arts including krav maga. Just saying,” Zari added.

 

Sara then glared at Rip who still looked uncertain about bringing Zari along.

 

“Come on Rip it’s not like we don’t have an extra room aboard the ship and need I remind you that I’m the captain now.”

“Fine, but I can guarantee you the Time Bureau is not going to be happy about this one bit.”

“Right cuz we totally live to make the wannabe Time Bastards happy,” Mick snarked.

“Well then? Let’s get back to the ship. Come on Zari, you’re with us now,” Sara said to the newest Legend.

“Oh I just know this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun,” Zari said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	3. Lost

The team arrived back at the Waverider with their newest member in tow. Sara took it upon herself to show the woman around.

 

“And the second door on the right would be your room. Any questions?” Sara asked as she finished the tour.

“Yeah. Whose room is this?” Zari asked in regard to a room on her left.

“Nobody’s. I mean it used to belong to someone but they’re gone now,” Sara replied sadly thinking back to the person who used to live there.

“I take it by gone you mean gone, gone.”

“Yeah.”

“How’d it happen?”

“He sacrificed himself to save all of us and the entire world. It’s complicated.”

“Because you had feelings for him?” Zari asked earning a questioning look from Sara.

“Hey you’re not the first person to lose someone they loved. My boyfriend Theo died while fighting to protect our country from the army of Bialya. I know what that’s like and the expression it can leave on someone’s face after. I’m sorry,” Zari tells Sara as she places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks. But he was never my boyfriend, never got the chance to be. Never got the chance to even figure out how exactly I felt about him,” Sara cried as Zari pulled her in for a hug.

“If you ever want to talk I’m just a few doors down. Okay?”

“Thanks,” Sara smiled weakly in response.

“Don’t mention it. Let me know when we have another anachronism to put back somewhere,” Zari said as she headed into her room.

“Will do.”

 

Sure enough the team did have another anachronism to find in the form of a teenage boy roaming around 1997 New York City in a loin cloth. The team confronted the boy at Times Square where he appeared frightened of his surroundings.

 

“Hey kid. My name’s Ray and we were hoping to take you back home to wherever and whenever that is. Okay?” Ray said as he calmly approached the boy who was quickly frightened by the sound of a car horn beeping causing him to take off running.

“We got him,” Jax said as he merged with Stein to chase the boy in flight.

“Don’t lose sight of him. New York’s too big to have to search-” Sara started to order over the comms as she too followed the boy off before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of someone across the street she never thought she’d see again.

“Leonard?” she whispered as she started to walk towards him only to be pulled back to the sidewalk by Mick just as a truck nearly ran her over.

“Watch it Blondie! You trying to get yourself killed?”

 

Sara ignored him and looked around for Leonard who had disappeared from her sight.

 

“Blondie? You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just thought I saw- Never mind. We should catch up with the others. Let’s go,” she said heading off in the direction the rest of the team went.

“Right,” Mick said with a mixed tone of concern for Sara’s well-being and uncertainty of what was going on with her.

 

The pair then caught up with the team who managed to subdue the boy when Nate hit him over the head with a steeled-up arm. They got him back to the Waverider where Gideon attempted to determine his origins.

 

“Well Gideon where and when are we dropping him off at?” Sara asked.

“I am afraid I am unable to make that determination, Captain Lance.”

“What does that mean?” Amaya wondered.

“It means that this boy is from a time after my records of history were completed. I.E. he is from sometime after 2166,” Gideon explained.

“After 2166? Are you sure about that because he looks more like Tarzan than Will Robinson?” Nate asked.

“I only understood one of those references. Who the heck is Will Robinson?” Amaya questioned.

“A fictional boy from a television series set in a futuristic era where space travel is far more advanced than it is in say 2017,” Stein answered.

“Well this is not good. With no records of his appropriate time there is no guarantee that we can return him to where he belongs,” Rip mentioned.

“Add the fact that he looks like modern civilization isn’t a thing anymore where he comes from I’d say we’re looking at some post-apocalyptic future or something,” Jax commented.

“Well let’s ask him when he’s from. Gideon, wake him up,” Sara suggested.

“Certainly Captain,” the AI responded as it ceased the use of the tranquilizers they were using to keep the boy subdued and began dosing him with a substance to wake him.

 

The boy then began to open his eyes to find the Legends standing above him as he was strapped to a bed in the Medbay.

 

“Where am I? Who are you people?” he shouted before pausing in realization.

“You’re- you’re people. That’s not possible. There are no more people,” the boy said in confusion.

“There are in the year we come from. You are from a later future. We need to know when so we can return you,” Sara explained.

“Return me? To a time where hyper-evolved animals rule the world and I am the sole surviving human on the planet?” the boy questioned.

“Great he’s from Planet of the Apes,” Nate commented.

“I seriously need to watch more movies with you guys,” Amaya groaned from not getting Nate’s reference.

“Look we understand that the time you come from might not be ideal but it is where you belong. We can’t just leave you running around New York City in the 90s because your presence could damage the time stream and alter the course of history,” Sara explained to the boy.

“Then don’t leave me in New York City. Drop me off in a remote jungle somewhere. At least there I could deal with animals that aren’t all smarter than me and have weapons,” the boy suggested.

“That does sound better than dropping a defenseless kid off in a post-apocalyptic future where apparently animals rule the world,” Zari added.

“That might work. We’ll still have to think about it. In the meantime the kid has to stay in the Brig,” Sara replied.

“It would also be nice to refer to him as something other than just kid or boy,” Martin mentioned.

“Kamandi,” the boy stated.

“My name is Kamandi,” he finished.

“Fine. Ray and Nate you two take Kamandi to the Brig. I’ll be in my room deciding what to do with him,” Sara said as she left the Medbay.

 

Mick followed after her still worried about what happened earlier at Times Square.

 

“Hey Blondie, wait up.”

“What is it?”

“What happened back at Times Square? You lost focus. You never lose focus.”

“It was nothing. I just thought I saw someone I couldn’t have seen is all.”

“Saw who?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied walking away from him.

“It matters because whoever it was it made you lose focus. Who did you see?” he asked causing her to stop dead in her tracks and turn back to him.

“I saw Leonard, okay?” she replied before heading off to her room by herself while Mick just stood there not knowing what to say to that.

 

Meanwhile Ray and Nate were busy walking Kamandi to the Brig when he suddenly tackled Nate against the wall knocking him out in the process before using a spin kick to knock Ray out as well. Kamandi then took the keys to the cuffs he was in from Nate’s pocket and freed himself before heading out of the ship.

 

“Captain Lance,” Gideon said to Sara as she lay in her room pulling her out of her thoughts on Leonard when she should have been focusing on what to do with Kamandi.

“Yes Gideon?” Sara asked.

“Kamandi seems to have escaped.”

“On it. Tell the team to start heading out to look for him. I’ll start with Hell’s Kitchen,” Sara replied getting up from her bed before heading out for the search.

“Will do Captain.”

 

Sara then searched up and down Hell’s Kitchen before accidentally bumping into someone she could’ve sworn she hadn’t truly seen earlier.

 

“Leonard?” she asked in disbelief before he ran off away from her.

“Leonard wait!” she called out before chasing after him.

 

She chased him down the street before he turned down an alley meeting a dead end.

 

“Leonard stop.”

“Stay away from me,” he asked her.

“Leonard, it’s me, it’s Sara.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you run from me?”

“Because I had to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to get you involved in this.”

“Involved in what? How are you alive? How are you here? Where have you been Leonard?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“Okay. After the Oculus blew up I got thrown out of time and landed in 2089. The Time Masters were still pissed at me for destroying their device so they came after me. I managed to take a few of them out and steal one of their timeships. But I knew they wouldn’t stop coming after me so I didn’t go back to the team in order to protect you. All of you. I’ve been on the run through time and space ever since. I’m sorry for letting you think I was dead.”

“That’s okay. I’m just glad you’re back,” she said happily as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

“I’m not back,” he replied softly.

“What?” she asked pulling back to look him in the eye.

“I said I’m not back. The Time Masters are still after me. I won’t put the rest of you in danger for my sake.”

“But I don’t understand. I thought the Time Masters were defunct after the Oculus blew.”

“No they just switched their goals from obeying Savage to trying to kill me and anyone who gets in their way. I won’t let them hurt you because of me.”

“I want you to come back Len. I miss you. Mick misses you. We all miss you,” she pleaded.

“I know you do but I can’t.”

“What about all that talk about me and you? Did you mean any of it?” she nearly cried.

“I meant every word of it.”

“Good,” she said before pulling him into a searing kiss.

“That’s a much better kiss than the Oculus. You have practice Assassin?” he smirked.

“Just shut up and keep kissing me Crook,” she said before crashing her lips to his once again.

“Please come back with me,” she whispered as they broke apart.

“I can’t. But if you want to we can meet every once in a while for like a date. I can send a beacon from my ship to the Waverider so you know where and when to find me and we could meet up then. That is if you want to.”

“I’d like that,” she smiled.

“I mean I’d like it better if you came back with me but I guess with the Time Masters on your tail this will just have to do for now. And hey if you ever need any help you just let us know okay?”

“Okay but there’s just one more thing. You can’t tell the others I’m alive. They’ll just try to get involved and it will only put them all in danger. Please, the less people who know the better.”

“Fine. But Mick’s going to be pissed when he does eventually find out.”

“Yeah probably,” he chuckled at the thought.

“See you later Sara.”

“Goodbye Len,” Sara said with a kiss before turning to leave with Leonard smirking as she did.

 

While all this was happening the team did manage to recapture Kamandi who they agreed to keep aboard the Waverider in the Brig until they could figure out when and where he was from to return him.

 

“Well this was fun. Is this how it usually is?” Zari asked everyone on the Bridge.

“Pretty much,” Ray replied.

“Okay where to next?” Amaya asked.

“The Time Bureau says there’s another anachronism in 16-” Rip started to say before the ship shook.

“What the bloody hell was that?” he finished.

“Gideon?” Sara asked.

“It appears we are under attack by time pirates,” the AI answered.

“Time Pirates? Is that seriously a thing?” Zari questioned.

“Apparently. Nate and I haven’t dealt with any ourselves before,” Amaya replied as the ship shook again.

“Whatever. Gideon get us out of here,” Sara ordered.

“Yes Captain,” the AI responded as the Waverider pulled out of the time stream in an attempt to evade the pirates.

 

However, the pirates managed to follow them and shot down the Waverider in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest knocking all of the Legends out in the crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	4. In The Jungle

After the crash landing in the Amazonian jungle the Waverider was broken into by the time pirates responsible for blasting them out of the sky. The pirates then walked over to the unconscious Zari and tried to remove her necklace only to be zapped by it.

 

“This damn thing doesn’t want to come off,” one of the pirates commented.

“Guess we’ll have to take her then. Grab her and let’s go,” a second pirate ordered.

 

The pirates grabbed Zari and carried her away from the Waverider toward their own ship. Meanwhile, the Legends were starting to wake up in the Bridge to find Zari had gone missing.

 

“Zari? Gideon where’s Zari?” Sara asked as she regained consciousness.

“Ms. Tomaz was taken by the time pirates while you were unconscious. I would have done something to prevent this but unfortunately my control over the ship’s doors and locks was damaged in the crash,” Gideon replied.

“The pirates took Zari? Why? I mean it’s not like she has any powers or anything that’s valuable. Why would they take her?” Ray asked out of confusion.

“They attempted to remove her necklace but found trouble in doing so as it emitted electricity preventing them from removing it. Hence the reason they took her instead,” Gideon replied.

“Zari’s necklace is magic too? Why didn’t she mention that?” Amaya wondered.

“Maybe she doesn’t know or something. Anyway we got to find her. Gideon do you know where the pirates’ ship is located?” Sara asked the ship’s AI.

“The ship is located approximately eight miles east of our current location, Ms. Lance.”

“Alright, Jax, Stein, Rip, you two are staying here to make any repairs to the ship we need and to guard it in case anyone tries to break in again. The rest of you are with me for the rescue mission. Grab your gear and let’s go,” Sara ordered as she headed out of the room.

“Right behind you Blondie.”

 

As the team headed out to rescue their newest member, the time pirates carried Zari back to their ship when she suddenly awoke and starting squirming out of the pirates’ grasps causing them to drop her.

 

“You guys must be the time pirates,” Zari stated with a tone that indicated more irritation than fear.

“We are. Now remove your amulet and hand it over to us and we shall let you go with your life,” the pirate captain insisted.

“Yeah see I would but since you called it an amulet and didn’t just take it from me while I was knocked out I’m guessing that means that you can’t just take it from me. So that probably means it has some kind of spell or whatever on it and I really don’t feel comfortable with giving some time travelling criminals something with magical properties. It just sounds like a really bad plan.”

“Enough of this hand over the amulet or I will kill you,” the captain ordered as he held his gun to Zari’s head.

“Hmm. Hand over an apparently magical necklace to bad guys who could use it for evil or don’t and take my chances that the amulet will protect me from harm? I think I’ll go with…” Zari responded before pushing the captain’s gun arm to the side and using it to pull herself up as she then put the captain in a headlock while taking his own gun and aiming it at his head.

“Nobody move or your captain here gets it. You are the captain, right? I mean I’m only assuming since you’re the one doing all the talking here,” Zari demanded of the other pirates before being tazed by one from behind causing her to drop to the ground.

“Thank you, now hopefully we can get her back to the ship before we have any more problems. Let’s move men,” the captain ordered once he was free of Zari’s grasp.

 

Some ways behind them the team was trekking through the jungle when Mick caught up to Sara to try and talk to her.

 

“Hey Blondie about New York, you seeing Snart, you need to talk about that?” he asked her in a quiet voice so the others wouldn’t hear.

“No Mick I’m fine. It was nothing to worry about. I had Gideon check me out. I’m fine really," she answered.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good ’cause if you’re not you know you can always talk to anyone on the ship, even me. I mean I’m not the best with feelings but I miss him too you know.”

“I know Mick. I appreciate it but right now we need to focus on finding Zari,” Sara replied as she quickened her pace.

Meanwhile back at the Waverider, Jax was busy working on the repairs with Rip while Stein went over everything that was broken on the ship’s computers which were luckily still in working condition.

 

“Is that everything?” Jax asked his older partner.

“It would seem so, only-” Stein replied.

“Only what?” Rip asked the old man who appeared a bit worried.

“Grey?” Jax pressed.

“It would seem as though the problem with the ship’s locking system also applied to the door of the Brig,” Stein answered nervously.

“Are you telling us that that Kamadi boy has escaped?” Rip asked.

“It would appear that way, yes.”

“Gideon, is Kamandi still onboard?” Rip questioned.

“Negative, Captain Hunter. Kamandi escaped into the jungles of the Amazon Rainforest almost an hour ago.”

“Terrific. Both of you fuse into Firestorm, we’re going after him and the search will go by much faster with you searching from the air.”

“You think Rip remembers that he’s not captain anymore?” Jax asked Stein after Rip exited the room.

“Unclear. But he is right there is a lot of jungle to search and not nearly enough time. Ready?” Stein asked his young friend while extending his arm.

“Ready,” Jax answered firmly as he grabbed Stein’s arm and fused with the older gentleman.

 

Elsewhere, the pirates had arrived back to their ship where they strapped Zari down in their Medbay and attempted to use tools to remove the amulet to no avail and much injury.

 

“AHH!” one of the pirates screamed as the necklace shot out an explosion of flames that threw him back against a wall.

“Why won’t that damn thing come off?!” the captain shouted.

“I don’t know. Maybe it just doesn’t like jerks like you,” Zari commented as she regained consciousness.

“Great she’s awake,” the captain muttered with an air of annoyance.

“Listen to me carefully. You’re going to remove the amulet from your neck or I will have my men cut off your head so that we can take it that way,” the captain snarled at Zari while grabbing her face to focus her attention.

“How can I remove my necklace when my hands are restrained, dumbass?” Zari growled at him.

“She’s right. You are a dumbass,” Chronos retorted as he stepped into the room.

“I don’t know who you are pal but you’ve picked the wrong guys to mess with. Kill him!” the captain ordered of the three of his men that were in the room.

 

The pirates began firing at Chronos who slowed the energy blasts down before reversing the flow of time to send them right back at the pirates killing them all instantly. The pirate captain then backed away slowly never having encountered someone of Chronos’s abilities before while aiming his weapon at the mysterious man who approached him grabbing his gun and throwing it away before pinning the frightened captain to the wall.

 

“Let’s get this straight. I am not your pal and if you ever come after the Legends again you will not survive your next encounter with me. Is that clear?” Chronos asked menacingly as he held his weapon to the captain’s skull.

“Y-yes,” the captain whimpered.

“Good,” Chronos replied as he freed Zari.

“By the way, all your men are dead,” Chronos finished telling the captain before the latter passed out.

“Follow me. I’ll take you to your team,” Chronos said to Zari while heading out of the room.

“Thanks I guess. So, is your mission to capture all of us or to protect us?” she asked him.

“My goals are not your concern right now. Now keep quiet and follow me.”

 

Back in the jungle Firestorm was searching through the treetops for Kamandi as Rip searched below on the ground.

 

“Do you see him yet?” Rip asked over the comms.

“Not yet but like you said there’s a lot of jungle and-” Firestorm replied before being tackled into a large tree branch from above by Kamandi.

“Mr. Jefferson? Mr. Jefferson can you read me?” Rip asked.

“Ugh. Yeah I read you. By the way I found our friend,” Firestorm answered as he got to his feet while standing on the tree branch.

“I am not your friend. You people locked me in a cage!” Kamandi replied with anger.

“Yeah because we don’t know when to take you and we can’t leave you running around the past causing trouble for anyone. You need to come with me.”

“Never!” Kamandi shouted as he fired at the hero using a pistol he stole from the Cargo Bay.

 

Firestorm jumped from the branch in order to dodge and hovered in the air while firing at Kamandi who also managed to evade the other’s attack.

 

“Jefferson his reflexes are too quick. Might I recommend firing on the branches instead?” Stein suggested from within the Firestorm Matrix.

“Good thinking Grey,” Jax replied before shooting his nuclear energy at the large branches Kamandi was using to stand on.

 

While Kamandi attempted to run away Firestorm continued firing at the branches until they broke underneath the wild boy causing him to fall while being knocked out by a large branch hitting his head in the process. Firestorm caught him in mid-fall and brought him over to Rip.

 

“Why is he unconscious?” Rip questioned.

“Not my fault. A branch hit his head. Anyway we got him. Now let’s get back to the ship,” Firestorm answered.

 

In another part of the jungle the rest of the team was getting closer to the pirate ship while Nate complained about the bugs so much that he steeled up in order to avoid any more bug bites. That was when they were confronted by Chronos.

 

“Don’t move!” Ray shouted as he aimed his suit’s blasters at the other man.

“Guys!” Zari exclaimed as she came into view.

“Zari?” Sara asked as the other woman tried to approach only to be prevented by Chronos.

“Hey! Let me go!” Zari demanded of her rescuer turned abductor.

“All of you are coming with me,” Chronos declared as he aimed his weapon at the rest of the team.

“I don’t think so,” Mick replied as he fired his gun at Chronos who threw Zari aside so that he could dodge the attack.

“Mick!” Sara shouted.

“What?”

“You could’ve hit Zari!”

“Yeah but I didn’t.”

“Yeah only because Chronos tossed her away. I mean seriously what is his deal?” Nate wondered before being shot upon by Chronos whose weapon managed to knock the historian out.

 

Amaya then called upon the spirit of a gorilla and proceeded to attack Chronos directly while Sara helped Zari to her feet. Amaya managed to get a few good blows in before her totem was ripped from her neck to her surprise.

 

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that,” she said in shock before being knocked out by Chronos who turned his attention Ray as the genius began firing at him.

 

Chronos then used his powers to reverse the direction of Ray’s ion blasts causing the ATOM suit to become damaged. Mick began firing on the enemy again who dodged the attack by ducking behind a tree.

 

“Come out and face me you coward!” Mick roared at the other man.

“Gladly,” Chronos replied as he fired at Mick’s gun arm causing him to drop the Heat Gun.

“We need to retreat!” Sara shouted at her teammates after she hit Chronos over the head with her staff causing him to fall to his knees.

“What about Amaya’s totem?” Ray asked.

“We’ll get it back later. Move, move!” Sara answered as she helped Nate to his feet so that he could grab an unconscious Amaya as they ran away from Chronos who chased after them.

“He’s following us!” Nate reminded them as he looked back over the shoulder Amaya wasn’t thrown over.

“We know!” Zari replied as one of Chronos’s shots just narrowly missed her.

 

As the team closed in on the Waverider and Chronos closed in on them Firestorm suddenly appeared and fired at Chronos before he could get a shot at the young hero sending the man flying as the ground exploded in front of him.

 

“Thanks Jax!” Ray said to the kid.

“No problem. Now get in!” Firestorm replied as he entered the Waverider behind the others and unfused just as the door shut behind them.

 

Chronos attempted to come after them but the Waverider was already in the air by the time he arrived. Back on the ship Sara called a team meeting to discuss what had happened with Chronos.

 

“So, apparently Chronos has the same powers the Pilgrim had. Rip, Mick, either of you know how that’s possible?” she asked them.

“Beats me,” Mick replied as he took a swig of beer.

“The Pilgrim used an advanced device to give her the ability to manipulate time as she did. Though I have no idea if that is how this Chronos does so as well or if he uses some alternative method,” Rip answered.

“Well however he does it, it just means that fighting him is going to be even trickier than we thought,” Ray commented.

“Maybe, maybe not. He sent your attack back at you but mine he just dodged,” Mick mentioned.

“Mick’s right. I mean what has he done so far? I mean he’s tried to capture us but overall he hasn’t done anything to seriously hurt any of us. If he wanted to he would’ve deflected Mick’s blast but he didn’t because he didn’t want to hurt him but he knew that Ray’s suit would protect him from the ion blast which is why he deflected his attack,” Nate added.

“Yeah plus he saved me from the time pirates. Though I have no idea why.”

“Who cares whether or not he’s trying to hurt us? He got my totem! Nobody should be able to remove it without my consent or killing me. Am I the only one who wants to know how that happened?” Amaya asked in a panic.

“Amaya, calm down,” Nate asked softly as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

“No! I’m sorry. I just need to be alone for a little while,” Amaya replied before heading out of the Library.

 

While the team continued to wonder what Chronos wanted with all of them, Rip contacted his Time Bureau.

 

“Captain Hunter, have you any news to report?” a Time Bureaucrat asked via a hologram.

“Yes. I’m afraid we’ve once again crossed paths with Chronos. He very nearly managed to capture the majority of the team. Have you had any success in tracking his location?” Rip replied.

“Yes though I’m afraid he has proven himself to be far more formidable than we expected. He has already killed nine Time Bureaucrats we have sent after him.”

“That is unfortunate. The longer he remains free, the longer he poses a threat to the Legends, and the greater the chance that they’ll discover who he is. We can’t allow that to happen. Over and out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	5. Day Off for The Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had more inspiration for this piece recently so I may or may not update more frequently than a weekly basis but I definitely won't update any less frequently than that so expect an update within a week's span each time.

Rip is sitting in the ship’s Library discussing plans for an attack against Chronos with a fellow Time Bureaucrat.

 

“Are the Bureaucrats prepared to infiltrate his fortress?” Rip asked her.

“Yes Captain Hunter. All three dozen of us are ready to go. Are you certain, though, that we will need this many to stop him?” she asked in response.

“I’m more worried that we might need more. Chronos has proven himself more formidable than he used to be before…” Rip replied before trailing off as he thought back on his past experience with Chronos prior to the latter’s becoming Chronos.

“Captain Hunter? Sir?”

“Apologies Lieutenant Pond, I got distracted. I’ll meet with you and the others shortly at the Bureau before we depart for the mission. Over and out,” he finished as he signed off from the holographic communication.

 

Rip then started packing supplies in the Cargo Bay when Sara walked up to him as she was talking with Zari.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara asked him.

“Preparing for a mission with the Time Bureau.”

“Great, I’ll go get the others,” Zari responded.

“That won’t be necessary. I’m afraid the team will not be accompanying me and the Bureau on this mission.”

“And what exactly is this mission?” Sara asked him.

“And more importantly why can’t we come?”

“The mission is meant to capture Chronos as well as recover Ms. Jiwe’s totem. Given the assumption that Chronos stole the necklace to lure the lot of you into a trap we feel it best that you remain here on the ship until further notice and not interfere or go after any anachronisms as Chronos may be using them to track you down.”

“You can’t be serious. You’re benching us? This Chronos guy is after our team and you want us to sit here and do nothing while you and your Bureaucrats do our fighting for us? No way! Sara back me up here. You’re the Captain after all,” Zari replied with obvious annoyance.

“I am the Captain and I have to agree with Rip. Chronos nearly captured us last time we faced him and that was when Amaya had her totem and now she doesn’t. For now we should all probably take the day off in order to come up with a plan of attack when we see Chronos again because let’s face it we probably will and try to figure out what the deal is with your amulet. Sound fair or are you actually not curious about how that thing works?”

“Fine, we’ll stay and I’ll search Gideon’s computers for an answer. I’d ask Nate to help since most magical stuff is ancient but he’s more interested in keeping Amaya company right now,” Zari groaned.

“Alright, well if that’s all I should be going now. Use this to call for help just in case Chronos isn’t where we think he is. I’ll be back later,” Rip said handing Sara a communication device as he gathered his things and left the ship.

“See ya Rip,” Sara replied before a device in her pocket beeped revealing a location in space time that Leonard was sending a beacon from.

“What is it?” Zari asked her.

“It’s nothing just a way for my dad to call me so we can talk. I’ll be taking the jump ship out to see him tell Jax he’s in charge until I get back,” Sara said as she headed off down the hall.

“Wait Jax why is he in charge?”

“Because he’s not immature, he doesn’t think too much or too little, he isn’t inexperienced, and he isn’t currently unfocused because of losing a magic necklace. See ya later.”

 

With that Sara left for the jump ship in order to meet up with Leonard. Meanwhile in Nate and Amaya’s room, Amaya was curled up in their bed unsure of what to do without her totem.

 

“Hey look don’t worry about this. We’ll get the totem back. I promise,” Nate tried to reassure her.

“And what if we don’t? That totem isn’t just what makes me a superhero it’s a family heirloom, a piece of my heritage, it’s a part of who I am and where I come from. I can’t lose something that important. I just can’t!” she panicked.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry. This team has been pulling off miracles since before either of us was even on the team getting a necklace back from a supervillain shouldn’t be too difficult,” Nate said as he hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

 

Zari then called out over the intercoms letting the team know that Rip had left to face Chronos with the Time Bureau and Sara had gone to visit her dad and had left Jax in charge for the time being.

 

“Jax is in charge? Really? I would think you’d be more suited for the job,” Nate said in response to the announcement.

“Well I’m not exactly feeling up to the task and Jax does seem like the next best choice to lead.”

“What about me?”

“Nate please. I love you but you’re almost as immature as Ray,” she answered with a kiss.

 

Sara arrived at the meeting place Leonard had called her from where she found him dressed up in a suit.

 

“I didn’t know we were dressing up. If I did I would have worn a dress,” she remarked as she walked up to him.

“You look perfect,” he smiled before placing a kiss on her lips.

 

As Sara tried to deepen the kiss Leonard groaned in pain.

 

“What is it?” she asked him.

“Nothing, nothing just hurt my arm earlier while dealing with the Time Bastards. It’s fine,” he replied while clutching his right arm.

“If it hurts it’s not fine.”

“I promise you Sara I am fine. You don’t have to worry about me. I promise,” he said as he lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes.

“I’m fine Sara.”

“Alright if you’re sure. So what were you thinking about for the date?”

“This is a date?” he smirked.

“Isn’t it?” she smirked back.

“Well I didn’t want to presume.”

“It’s not presuming when you basically asked me out last time we saw each other.”

“Alright, you hungry? I was thinking we could do lunch,” he asked her.

“I could eat. What’d you have in mind?”

“Well I made a reservation for a little bistro downtown. I hear it has some great coq au vin.”

“Sounds great,” she smiled before kissing him again.

“Shall we m’lady?” he asked as he held out his arm for her.

“We shall,” she replied as she intertwined her arm with his.

 

Rip and his Time Bureau arrived at Chronos’s fortress which was not unlike the Vanishing Point in aesthetic or location.

 

“Alright, Team A, you’ll all advance down the corridor toward the storage room. Team B, you’re with me in hunting down Chronos. Everyone clear on their assignments?” Rip asked his fellow Bureaucrats.

“Yes Captain Hunter,” Lieutenant Pond answered as the others nodded in response.

“Excellent, let’s move out and remember the goal is to capture Chronos alive but if need be, do not hesitate to use lethal force.”

 

The two teams then headed off in opposite directions with Rip’s team searching the facility for their mysterious foe. It didn’t take long for him to show up… and kill one of Rip’s team.

 

“Andrew!” Rip shouted as he saw his comrade fall before shooting at Chronos who dodged each attack before running down a separate hallway.

“After him!” Rip ordered of his team who then began following him as they chased after Chronos.

 

The group then reached a room where the doors were immediately sealed behind them.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here Rip,” Chronos said to the other man.

“You shouldn’t have taken Amaya’s totem.”

“You mean this totem?” Chronos asked as he held up the necklace.

“Bloody hell,” Rip muttered.

“I knew you would send a second team after it so I decided to lay a trap for them instead.”

“Team A come in. Team A do you read me over?” Rip called over the comms.

“Your comms won’t work here. Not that that matters when your allies are all dead. Now stand down and I might let your friends here live.”

“Lieutenant do you remember what I said about lethal force?” Rip asked.

“Yep. Fire!” Lieutenant Pond replied as the Time Bureaucrats started shooting at Chronos who slowed his opponents’ attacks to nothing before sending the blasts flying back at them fatally injuring three of the 18 people Rip had taken with him.

“Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” Rip shouted causing his group to stop attacking.

“Did you really think that would work? You know what I’m capable of,” Chronos asked.

“Yes it would seem that was a mistake. This however isn’t. I hope,” Rip replied as he charged at Chronos.

 

Meanwhile, back at the ship Zari was doing some research on her amulet when Mick walked in with a couple of beers.

 

“Here, figured since it was taking you awhile to find something on that necklace of yours you might want something to drink,” he said passing her one of the beers while taking a seat near her.

“Thanks,” she replied before taking a sip.

“You know for an advanced computer with a built in AI it sure isn’t that smart. If it were there would be something on my amulet somewhere in here, right?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Where’d you get that thing anyway?” he asked while gesturing to her amulet.

“This? I got it from my boyfriend in between his deployments. He picked it up in some ruins in our country where he fought against the Bialyans. Said the place was known as the Temple of Isis. I looked it up and couldn’t find anything about the amulet.”

“Maybe it ain’t about the temple. Try looking up this Isis person the Temple was made for. Maybe there’s something in there.”

“That’s actually a good idea. Thanks. I don’t know why Nate said you weren’t smart. You seem smarter than he does to be honest.”

“More mature maybe definitely not smarter,” he replied as he took a swig of his beer.

“Hey I got something. I think. Does this look like my necklace to you?” she asked him as she showed him an ancient hieroglyph of Isis depicting the woman wearing an amulet very similar to the one around Zari’s neck.

“Yeah it does. If this Isis chick had any powers she probably got ’em from the necklace.”

“Yeah. Let’s see here. Isis was an ancient goddess who could control the elements, was super strong and fast. She was impervious to harm. Wow she has a lot of powers,” Zari said while reading what she had found.

“I know an alien chick from another Earth who’s still probably more powerful. Probably,” he shrugged.

“It says here that Isis could also control the weather and fly. Okay if I have all these abilities because of my amulet you guys are so lucky you brought me onboard.”

“Sounds like it. Only one small problem,” Mick said as he got up from his seat to leave.

“What’s that?”

“You don’t know how to use them,” he smirked as he left.

 

After their lunch, Sara and Leonard left the bistro walking hand in hand back to the jump ship.

 

“This was fun. We should do it again some time,” she told him.

“Sometime soon I hope,” Leonard smiled.

“Count on it,” she replied with a kiss.

“I really wish you could come back with me,” she groaned as their lips broke apart.

“I do too. But I can’t right now. I promise one day though I will be with the team again,” he said with another kiss.

“I promise.”

“Bye Len.”

“Bye Sara,” he responded as he watched her enter the jump ship and leave for the Waverider.

 

Back at Chronos’s fortress Rip was in close combat with Chronos who was dodging Rip’s attacks while getting in a few good punches while Rip’s allies used small grenades to blow open the door so they could escape later. Rip finally managed to get a blow in when he cut Chronos’s right arm with a dagger causing his opponent to clutch his arm in pain before knocking Rip out with the butt of his gun.

 

Chronos then began shooting at the Time Bureaucrats who fired back only to immediately regret that decision as their shots were reversed and hit them instead. By the time Rip regained consciousness the majority of his team were eliminated with only Lieutenant Pond remaining. Chronos approached the woman who held her gun at him in fear as she backed away only for Rip to tackle Chronos to the ground before the other man could hurt her. Rip grabbed Amaya’s totem from him and rushed to his feet and began running from the scene with Lieutenant Pond.

 

Chronos gave chase as the pair of Bureaucrats made their way to their timeship in the fortress’s hangar. Chronos managed to shoot Lieutenant pond in the leg causing her to fall before she could make it back to the ship. When Rip tried to help her up Chronos approached aiming his gun at Pond. Rip rushed in between them.

 

“STOP!” Rip shouted.

“Stop this! I won’t let you hurt her any further.”

“Stand aside Rip. Don't make me hurt you.”

“No. You want to kill her you’re going to have to go through me. And I know you. I know the man you were before you became Chronos and that man would never harm a friend. _Never_. You want to kill her you’ll have to kill me first and we both know you won’t do that,” Rip stated firmly as he stood in Chronos’s way.

 

Chronos then lowered his gun and turned away from them heading back inside his fortress.

 

“You won’t win you know. You know what the team is capable of. You know we’ll stop you from whatever the bloody hell it is you think you’re doing,” Rip told Chronos.

“That’s what you think,” Chronos said as the door closed behind him.

“Come on, let’s go,” Rip said to Lieutenant Pond as he helped her inside their ship.

 

Back at the Waverider, Stein and Nate were competing in a game of chess in the Galley with Jax and Ray watching with anticipation of who would win when Sara walked in the room.

 

“Hey, you’re back,” Ray said as he noticed her.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“How is your father doing Captain?” Stein asked as he used his knight to steal Nate’s rook.

“My father? Oh uh he’s doing fine thanks. So Jax they give you any trouble?” Sara asked the kid.

“Nah, they’ve been quiet. Of course being stuck on a timeship with no missions or anything else to do it’s not that hard to not cause trouble. Thanks by the way for putting me in charge. Appreciate the vote of confidence,” Jax answered.

“No problem. I mean who else would I have put in charge? Ray?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the scientist asked.

“That you are far too immature to be an effective Captain. No offense,” Stein replied as he took another turn before Nate took his using his pawn to take Stein’s bishop.

“Ha! Just a few more moves and I’ll win,” Nate proclaimed.

“And that arrogant confidence is why you weren’t chosen for the job. Checkmate,” Stein declared as he took Nate’s king.

“What?”

“Captain Lance, Mr. Hunter has returned to the ship,” the AI chimed in.

“Thank you, Gideon,” Sara replied before heading to meet Rip.

 

At the Docking Bay, Rip said his goodbyes to Lieutenant Pond who thanked him for saving her life before heading off in her timeship.

 

“Rip, how was the mission?” Sara asked as she entered the room.

“It went poorly. Nearly all of the Bureaucrats that came with me perished. I was only able to save one of them. Good news, however, I was able to recover Ms. Jiwe’s totem,” Rip answered holding up the Anansi Totem before handing it to Sara.

“Well at least that’s something. I’ll give it to Amaya, she’ll be thrilled to have it back. Hey is that blood on your coat?”

“Ah yes not mine fortunately. I managed to slice Chronos’s arm in a fight. Wish I could have been able to capture him but I’m afraid that was all I was able to manage.”

“Well I wouldn’t waste my time with capturing him. If I were you I’d just kill him. It’d make our lives a hell of a lot easier,” she said as she left the room to return Amaya’s totem.

“I don’t believe you would Ms. Lance. I really don’t,” Rip said to himself after she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	6. Black Adam vs. Isis

The team gathered on the Bridge to discuss the latest anachronism that needs to be dealt with.

 

“Egypt 1705 BC? Please tell me you’re joking,” Sara asked Rip.

“Unfortunately I am not. I’ve already tried sending members of the Bureau to deal with this particular anachronism only for them to be found dead at the hands of some sort of protector with what one described as an inexplicable power. It is for that reason and that reason alone that this team is being involved,” Rip explained.

“I don’t get it what’s so bad about ancient Egypt?” Zari asked.

“Nothing ’cept for the fact that an immortal bad guy we dealt with lived at that time so if he sees us back then he’ll recognize us when we deal with him again in the future which would make us royally screwed,” Mick answered.

“Got it.”

“Alright so what, we send Zari, Nate, and Amaya to retrieve the anachronism and get out without Savage or anyone else sees them?” Ray questioned.

“Sounds good to me,” Sara replied.

“Yes well, I’m afraid this particular anachronism isn’t going to be so simple to recover,” Rip added.

“And why’s that?” Nate asked.

“Because this anachronism happens to be Kendra Saunders of 2017 and has already been taken to the dungeon in the royal palace for questioning.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jax exclaimed.

“Believe me I wish I were.”

“Who’s Kendra Saunders?” Amaya wondered.

“She used to be a part of the team and she happens to also be a reincarnated Egyptian priestess that was living in this time. Oh God this is going to be complicated,” Ray explained while frustrated at the situation.

“Right, well then here’s what we’ll do. Zari and Amaya, you’ll pose as servants at the palace and distract Vandal Savage or as he was known in this time Hath-Set so that the rest of us can sneak in and rescue Kendra without him spotting us,” Sara stated.

“Why us? Why not Nate?” Zari asked.

“Because he’s way too white to pass for an Egyptian.”

“I don’t know I mean Carter’s pretty white too and he was an Egyptian prince,” Ray retorted.

“Key word being prince. A prince wouldn’t have spent as much time out in the sun as a typical civilian would have and thus not developed as much of a tan,” Nate explained.

“Fair enough I guess. As long as the roles are because we can pass as Egyptians and not because we’re women I’m fine with it,” Zari shrugged.

“Perfect. Let’s get to work,” Sara explained as they all headed for the Fabrication Room to get into the proper attire for sneaking about ancient Egypt.

 

While Sara and the others made their way through the palace to rescue Kendra, Zari and Amaya were busy playing their roles.

 

“Who are you? I’ve never seen either of you before,” Savage questioned the pair when he saw them.

“We’re slaves that were brought over from Khandaq. Today is our first day serving your pharaoh,” Zari answered.

“I see,” Savage nodded.

“Leave them be Hath-Set they are only serving girls it’s not like they are here to kill the pharaoh or anything,” Chay-Ara interrupted.

“Quite right Chay-Ara. Do you have any news on that imposter they found in the temple?” Savage replied.

“She claims to be a reincarnation of myself from the future though she says she is unable to explain how she arrived here. Highly doubtful if you ask me. Ah, Teth-Adam, I didn’t expect you to join us,” Chay-Ara answered before turning her attention to the man who just walked in.

“Of course I would after all a woman who looks like you showed up out of nowhere at the Temple of Isis with wild claims of the future. The prince though it best to have Egypt’s number one protector guard you in case this woman made an attempt on your life,” Teth-Adam replied as he stepped forward earning a look from Zari as if she had seen a ghost.

“Right, how thoughtful of Prince Khufu to send someone to look after me I will have to remember to thank him later,” Chay-Ara responded with an obvious look of annoyance on her face.

“Of course and you might be?” Teth-Adam asked Zari and Amaya.

“I am Amunet and this is Henutsen, we are new to the service of the palace,” Amaya explained.

“Very well though do you have an explanation as to why your friend is looking at me the way she is?” Teth-Adam questioned.

“I don’t know. Henutsen?”

“Ah yes my apologies. It’s just that you looked like someone I once knew is all. Forgive me for staring.”

“No worries. I fully understand. Now if you might take your leave the priests and priestesses have work they need to attend to which cannot be done with servants in the way.”

“Of course. As you wish,” Zari replied nervously as she and Amaya left the room.

“So who does he look like to you?” Amaya asked her.

“My boyfriend Theo. I swear they look exactly the same. It’s freaky!”

“Hmm. I wonder if he reincarnates too. Wouldn’t that be something?”

“I guess or it could just be a coincidence. Hey he said Kendra was found in a temple, right?”

“Yeah, the Temple of Isis, why?”

“That’s where my amulet is from. I need to find out more about it,” Zari explained as she pulled the amulet out from under her dress collar.

“You brought that with you?! For all you know it could be an important relic here and if someone sees it around your neck they’ll think you stole it!”

“Whatever, look you stay here and make sure this Vandal Savage guy doesn’t leave but I have to go to that temple and figure out what the deal is with this amulet,” Zari replied before running off down the hall.

“Zari!”

 

Meanwhile, the others managed to sneak into the palace dungeons where they found Kendra locked up in a cell.

 

“Hey Kendra!” Sara smiled at her friend.

“Sara? Guys! It’s so good to see you! Wait who’s this?” Kendra asked.

“This is Mr. Heywood, he’s new,” Stein replied.

“And he can turn into metal,” Ray added excitedly as he opened Kendra’s cell.

“Got it. Anyway it’s great to see you guys now can one of you explain how I ended up in ancient Egypt?” Kendra asked them.

“We sort of broke time. Long story now come on,” Sara answered as she pulled Kendra out of the dungeon.

 

As the group ran out of the dungeon Amaya pressed her ear to the door of the room where Savage was only to hear nothing. Out of curiosity she poked her head in to find the room was empty.

 

“How in the-” Amaya exclaimed before summoning the spirit of a wolf to sniff out an explanation.

 

She searched the room before finding a secret underground passage.

 

“Great. Guys, I lost sight of Savage,” Amaya told the others over the comms.

“No worries. We already got Kendra and are out of the palace, you and Zari meet us at the Waverider,” Sara replied.

“We will as soon as I find Zari,” Amaya responded as she ran off to the temple.

“Where’d she go?” Sara asked.

“She went to some sort of temple to get answers on her amulet.”

“The Temple of Isis, right? Zari and I were talking about it the other day,” Mick answered.

“That’s not good. Savage and my past self are on their way there right now for a ceremony with the other priests,” Kendra interrupted.

“Amaya, you need to get Zari fast before she gets herself caught,” Sara ordered.

“On it!”

 

Meanwhile, Zari started reading scrolls in the Temple of Isis to try and find some answers about her amulet and its powers.

 

“Aha! Here we go, let’s see. Amulet bequeathed by the goddess unto the priests of Egypt, blab la bla, can grant the wearer the powers of Isis, bla bla bla, the powers of Isis can be called forth with the phrase-” Zari read.

“What are you doing here?!” Savage shouted as he, Chay-Ara, Teth-Adam, and the priests and priestesses entered the chamber.

“Uh-oh,” Zari replied before running off only to stopped dead in her tracks by Teth-Adam who punched the wall beside her as he quickly moved into her path.

“How did you-” she asked him in fear as she stepped back.

“I was granted the speed of Heru and the strength of Amon,” Teth-Adam explained as he grabbed Zari by her throat and slammed her into the wall.

“Now you are going to explain what a servant girl is doing in the sacred Temple of Isis or I will break your neck as is within my right when one acts with such disregard,” he continued.

 

Zari struggled to speak under his grasp.

 

“Well?” he snarled.

“Oh mighty Isis!” she spoke causing her to be struck with a lightning bolt as her amulet glowed briefly.

 

This caused a transformation that allowed Zari to break free of Teth-Adam’s grasp and throw him through the wall where Amaya saw him break through the temple as she arrived to fetch Zari.

 

“What the hell?” Amaya wondered aloud earning her the attention of Teth-Adam who flew into the air as dark clouds formed in the sky.

“Shazam!” Teth-Adam declared causing a lightning bolt to strike down from the sky toward him only for Teth-Adam to move out of the way so that the bolt could hit Amaya.

 

Amaya flinched out of panic only to see that the lightning bolt did not strike her as Zari had flown into the path and absorbed the bolt herself.

 

“I don’t know who you two are or how it is you possess the Amulet of Isis but you will not be leaving here alive!” Teth-Adam declared as he charged at Zari who blocked his punch with one hand.

“Actually I think we will,” Zari smirked as she punched Teth-Adam away.

“Uh is that Zari?” Sara asked the others as they saw Zari and Teth-Adam duel it out in the sky from where the Waverider was located.

“I think so,” Stein replied in quiet shock.

“Damn. Guess she figured out how her amulet works,” Mick smirked as he watched the fight with Zari blasting Teth-Adam with bolts of lightning before sucking him into the eye of a tornado she created with her power.

“That should buy us some time. Now let’s get out of here!” Zari said to Amaya before picking her up and flying them both off to the Waverider.

 

Once back on the ship the team departed ancient Egypt with their old friend in tow and decided to recap what the hell had just happened.

 

“So let me get this straight. Instead of keeping an eye on Savage like I said to do you wondered off to research your necklace and got caught by a superpowered Egyptian warrior who looked like your dead boyfriend and then you used your amulet’s powers to fight said warrior by summoning a tornado?” Sara questioned Zari.

“Pretty much. I’m still confused on the whole Teth-Adam thing though. Like how did he get those powers?” Zari replied.

“And why did saying Shazam allow him to summon lightning?” Amaya wondered.

“Did you say Shazam?” Nate asked with an excited look on his face.

“Yeah why?” Zari answered.

“According to some ancient texts Shazam was the name of a wizard who granted people powers from different dieties such as the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury,” the historian explained.

“Well he said he had the speed of Heru and the strength of Amon so I guess his powers must’ve come from the Egyptian gods instead,” Zari replied.

“That would explain why the other Time Bureaucrats had such difficulty in rescuing Ms. Saunders. He must’ve used his powers to stop them,” Rip added.

“I’m sorry, Time Bureaucrats?” Kendra questioned.

“Rip created an organization to replace the Time Masters. They’re basically the same except they don’t help evil immortal tyrants take over the world,” Jax answered.

“Seriously Rip?” Kendra asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I stand by my decision. Now if there is nothing else how’s about we return Ms. Saunders to her own time?”

“Sounds good to me,” Sara said as she took her seat in the Captain’s chair.

“Hey Zari,” Mick said as they headed to their seats.

“Good job with that Teth guy. You’re pretty badass,” he smiled at her.

“Thanks Mick,” she smiled back.

“Alright everyone, buckle in because we’re heading to 20-” Sara said before the ship came under fire.

“Not again!” Stein groaned as the ship spiraled out of control.

“Gideon?” Sara asked.

“It would appear as though Chronos is firing upon the Waverider,” the AI replied.

“Chronos? I thought we were past this!” Kendra complained as the ship crashed out of the time stream plunging into the ocean.

“Oh great now we’re going to drown. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe!” Ray panicked while hyperventilating.

“Cool it Haircut! You’re sucking up all the air in here!” Mick shouted at him.

“What was that?” Nate asked as the ship suddenly stopped sinking and started rising out of the water via the tractor beam on Chronos’s ship.

“That… was trouble,” Sara answered as they were pulled into the hangar of the larger ship to see Chronos facing them from outside before knocking them out with a ray gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	7. Unreal

“So let me see if I’ve got this straight. One minute you were in ancient Egypt rescuing Kendra who had wound up there because of these anachronisms and the next this Chronos guy comes in and kidnaps all of you. But before you know it you’re all getting rescued yourselves by Rip’s Time Bureau who capture Chronos and put him in time jail basically and now with him out of the way the Bureau’s had more time to deal with the anachronisms and help you fix everything. Is that right?” Leonard asks Sara while on the verge of laughing at her story as they eat lunch together at a café.

“Yeah pretty much, I mean now that Chronos isn’t a threat to us or the Bureau anymore we’re almost done with having to deal with the anachronisms and since the Bureau exists the team won’t be needed to stop rogue time travelers or fix aberrations. So I’m honestly not sure what we’re all going to do after we’re done. Yeah but uh what about you? How are things with dodging the Time Masters?” Sara replied while taking a forkful of pasta from her plate.

“Pretty good actually, I’m just about finished with them too. Got a couple of them left to take care of but once that’s over I’m a free man,” he smiled.

“So where does that leave us?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, without any missions or anything what does that mean for our- whatever this is? Would we go our separate ways? Would we-” she started to ask before being cut off by Leonard’s lips on hers as he leaned over the table.

“I’m never going to leave you again Sara. I promise. After all this craziness blows over I’m all yours,” he smiled as he kissed her again before sitting back in his seat.

“That sounds almost too good to be true.”

“What if it’s not? What if we could live our lives as normal as possible without Time Masters or bounty hunters or immortal bad guys or any craziness whatsoever and just be together? Happy and together, you and me? What do you say?”

“What are you asking Len?”

“Sara Lance, will you move in with me?” he asked earning a small laugh from the blonde sitting across from him.

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” he responded.

“No, sorry, it’s just that sounded so normal I almost had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming,” she smiled.

“Well if there’s one thing I can promise Sara-” Leonard replied while taking hold of her hand as their conversation appeared on a monitor in a room of Chronos’s fortress wherein a separate room the Legends along with Kendra and Carter were lying on beds hooked up to a machine.

“You are most certainly not dreaming,” Leonard smiled at Sara.

“Good, because this,” she replied with a squeeze to Leonard’s hand, “this is perfect.”

 

Meanwhile back on the Waverider, or rather the virtual reality simulation of it, Zari paced back and forth in the Library where Mick soon joined her with a case of beers.

 

“Hey Zari, you okay? You’ve been acting squirrelly these past few days. Thought maybe some booze might help with whatever’s bothering you,” he said setting the six pack of beers down on the table.

“You know what’s freaking me out? This. All of this. All of this just doesn’t feel right to me for some reason,” she said frantically while gesturing to the room.

“So what? You want to go back home to 2030?” he asked while opening up a bottle for himself.

“No. It’s not homesickness or not liking the Waverider or anything it’s just like I have this bad feeling all the time like nothing good is happening no matter what happens.”

“Alexa,” Mick replied while taking a swig of beer.

“What?”

“Alexa, it’s a job my old partner and I pulled that went south. He got a bad feeling about it and pulled us out before we’d get caught. Sounds like you’ve got the same kind of feeling.”

“I guess so. You know I read something in the temple scrolls that said that my amulet also grants someone wisdom. Maybe that’s what’s going on here. The amulet is trying to tell me that something is wrong,” Zari replied while looking around the room suspiciously.

“What’s wrong is that you think something’s wrong when everything’s going great. There’s no problem here. Chronos is dealt with, the anachronisms are almost dealt with, and we have a machine that can generate endless amounts of booze,” Mick reminded her by holding up the six pack, now minus the beer that was in his other hand.

“I hate to disagree with you Mr. Rory but this ship does have a limit to how much alcohol can be produced in a certain period of time. A safety protocol to ensure none of the crew can commit suicide via alcohol poisoning,” Gideon interrupted.

“Nobody asked you,” Mick growled at the AI before turning back to Zari.

“And you, you just relax. I’m sure everything’s fine,” Mick said as he took his leave.

“I wish I could believe that,” Zari muttered to herself before she started searching the ship for any clues as to what she was sensing.

 

Outside of the virtual reality, Kamandi crashed the Waverider into the Time Bureau’s headquarters after having previously been set free by Chronos as he had no use for the teenager. Kamandi then found himself surrounded by Time Bureaucrats aiming guns at him as he slowly exited the ship with his hands above his head.

 

“Don’t move!” one Bureaucrat shouted at him.

“Tell us who you are and why you crashed a stolen timseship into our headquarters,” Lieutenant Pond demanded.

“My name is Kamandi, I was previously held prisoner on this ship before being released by what I assume is a madman who captured the crew of the ship, and as for why I crashed the ship well I’m not really good at flying it but I felt the need to help those idiots. I may hate their guts for locking me up but no one deserves to be another’s prisoner,” Kamandi explained.

“Men, lower your weapons. Captain Hunter is in need of our help. And you,” Lieutenant Pond ordered of the others before turning her attention back to Kamandi.

“You’re coming with us. You might be able to help us find them.”

 

Back in the virtual reality Sara and Leonard walked hand in hand back to the jump ship as the sun started to set after a long day spent together.

 

“You know you never did answer my question,” Leonard drawled.

“And what question would that be?” Sara asked coyly earning a raised eyebrow from Leonard who knew she knew what he was talking about.

“Yes, when all of this has blown over I would love to move in with you,” she replied with a soft, loving kiss.

“Until we meet again m’lady,” Leonard said with a small bow as they separated.

“Count on it,” she replied pulling him in for another quick kiss before heading inside the jump ship.

 

She and Leonard waved each other off as the virtual reality started to noticeably glitch.

 

“What the hell?” Sara muttered to herself as the jump ship returned to the Waverider.

 

Meanwhile on the ship, the others were noticing the glitching too as well as high voltage sparks emanating from the Library where Zari was seated in a meditative pose.

 

“What the hell’s going on here?” Jax demanded while dodging bolts of electricity as he entered the library along with the rest of the team.

“Oh mighty Isis!” Zari said firmly both in the virtual reality and in her sleep in the real world causing her to be struck with lightning in both places.

“Oh mighty Isis!” Zari repeated with the same effect.

“Zari what the hell are you doing?” Mick asked as he grabbed Zari and started shaking her.

“This isn’t real,” she replied.

“What? What are you talking about?” Nate demanded.

“This, all of this it isn’t real!” Zari shouted.

“That’s preposterous. Everything is fine,” Stein insisted.

“I don’t know earlier I saw some sort of weird static glitch in the Galley that definitely did not come from any screen,” Amaya replied.

“Yeah I saw the same thing with Nate when we were in the Cargo Bay practicing with my suit and his powers.”

“I thought I told you guys never to do that again,” Sara said as he joined them.

“Now someone mind telling me why the Library looks like it was barbecued?” she asked them.

“Zari thinks none of this is real and is using her amulet to summon lightning to prove it or something,” Jax answered.

“I’m not summoning lightning. I’m summoning my powers. Big difference.”

“What difference?” he asked her.

“Summoning lightning means I’m controlling the lightning. The lightning that did this is from when I summon powers. I figured if I concentrated hard enough I could summon my powers in my sleep which I’m pretty sure is what state the real me is in right now and hopefully wake up.”

“Makes sense,” Mick shrugged.

“How the bloody hell does that make sense?” Rip asked.

“’Cause if we’re all seeing computer glitches in real life while she’s using her powers then we’re probably all trapped in some computer world and her powers are starting to break it apart.”

“Computer world?” Amaya wondered.

“Just like the Dominators. Man I hated those guys,” Ray mentioned.

“That’s ridiculous! This world is way too real to be fake!” Sara argued.

“We haven’t had any problems on missions since the trip to Egypt,” Rip added.

“Holy crap we’re in a simulation,” Sara sighed.

 

Outside of the simulation Chronos was watching these events unfold on his screen and pounded his fist against the console before a siren went off alerting him to the presence of the Time Bureau and Kamandi.

 

“This is what I get for rolling the dice on fifty-fifty odds of success,” Chronos said as he grabbed his weapon and headed off to deal with the intruders.

 

As the Time Bureau rushed down the halls and into a room Kamandi managed to push Lieutenant Pond to the floor just before Chronos’s shot could hit her. He then took two grenades he had on him and threw them to either side of Chronos where they exploded causing him to be blasted back onto the ground on the far side of the room.

 

With him amply distracted Kamandi was able to get a few good shots in at the enemy while the Time Bureacrats rushed out of the room into the adjoining one where the Legends were being kept before Chronos shot back at him hitting the kid in the shoulder. Chronos then stepped toward the boy aiming his weapon at Kamandi’s head as he knelt down in injury.

 

“Any last words?” Chronos asked.

“Yeah,” he replied before attaching a grenade to Chronos’s suit.

“You’re an idiot,” Kamandi finished as he ran for cover before the grenade went off blowing Chronos apart causing his head to roll into the other room.

“A robot?” Kamandi questioned as he picked up Chronos’s discarded head.

“Did you know about this?” he asked Lieutenant Pond.

“Must be a decoy. Alright we need to get them out of here now before the real Chronos shows up. Let’s move!” Lieutenant Pond ordered.

“I’m telling you there’s no possible way that we are in-” Stein rebutted in the virtual reality before being pulled out of it.

“A simulation,” he finished in shock as he took in his surroundings.

“What happened? One minute Kendra and I were at home watching Netflix and the next we’re here. Where is here?” Carter asked everyone.

“Looks like you guys were captured too. Chronos, right?” Sara asked the Time Bureaucrats as she hopped off the table she had been lying on.

“Yes. We have to go. Chronos could show up at any moment,” Lieutenant Pond insisted.

“Hold on, why is he with you?” Ray asked in regard to Kamandi.

“He helped us find and rescue you. Now come on. There isn’t any time to waste,” Lieutenant Pond answered before leading them down a hall where they very nearly were hit by a shot by Chronos.

“None of you are going anywhere!” Chronos shouted at them.

 

Sara then charged out from the hall toward Chronos tackling him to the ground with a knife pressed to his throat.

 

“You tricked me into thinking I was with someone I loved. You’re going to pay for that,” she snarled at Chronos.

“Sara don’t!” Rip screamed as he witnessed Sara press the knife deep into Chronos’s throat separating his head from his body.

“He’s a robot?” Jax questioned.

“Did you know about this?” Ray asked.

“I knew this would happen,” Chronos’s voice sounded from the speakers above.

“I knew all of this would happen. Every move you make, every word you say. I know it all before it ever happens,” he continued.

“I find that highly doubtful,” Stein stated as Chronos said the same simultaneously.

“As I said, I know what you’ll do before you even know it yourself. I know the past, the present, and the future. You have no chance of stopping me. You might consider this escape a victory but this is only one step in a long road to my ultimate goal. Goodbye Legends,” Chronos said before shutting off the speaker.

“Well that was terrifying,” Ray muttered as they continued to leave.

 

Once they were back on the ship the Legends handed Kamandi off to the Bureau who agreed that keeping the boy prisoner would be less than helpful and that since he wouldn’t tell them where to return him that he would join the Bureau in guarding the timeline instead so long as he did as he was told.

 

“That’s ridiculous! He’s a kid!” Jax argued.

“You’re a kid,” Zari added.

“I’m a young adult. He’s a teenager. Not the same thing. Come on Rip you can’t seriously be thinking that some feral kid is going to be useful to the Bureau,” Jax rebutted.

“Sitting right here. And just because I’m feral doesn’t mean I’m wild. I do have experience with advanced technology having dealt with hyper-evolved animals that use weapons even more powerful than those the Bureau uses and I’ve spent most of my life fighting. If anything you’re the one who isn’t useful,” Kamandi interrupted.

 

As this argument dragged on Sara snuck away to her room to cry thinking that the virtual reality had lasted longer than Egypt and that Leonard was never real. That is until the beacon he gave her chimed alerting her to his presence in Paris, France of New Year’s Eve, 2000. She met him at the base of the Eiffel Tower where she quickly threw her arms around him and began crying on his shoulder before he could say anything.

 

“Sara is everything okay?” he asked her.

“Something happened. I thought you weren’t real. I thought all of this had been a dream,” she cried into his jacket as he held her close.

“Hey it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m real. I’m here. I’m sorry about what happened. I wish I could do something to make things better,” he replied rubbing circles into her back.

“It’s okay. Just being here with you is enough,” she said pulling back to look him in the eye while hers were still full of tears.

“I love you Leonard,” she told him softly as he brushed away her tears with his thumb while caressing her cheek.

“I love you too,” he replied with a kiss.

“Care to head to the top? They say the fireworks tonight were the best Paris ever had,” he asked with a weak smile gesturing to the tower behind them.

“I’d love to,” she smiled.

“Great,” he replied as he threw his arm around her shoulder and held her close while they ventured up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“I am sorry by the way about what happened,” he told her.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Right. Of course it wasn’t,” he said with a guilty look on his face.

“Everything okay Len?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he said as they stepped onto the elevator.

“Everything’s just fine,” he finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	8. Troublemakers

Sara clung to Leonard the rest of that night in Paris. She couldn’t help it. After being trapped in yet another simulation she wanted to make sure that he was real and that he was with her.

 

“It’s beautiful up here don’t you think?” he asked her once they reached the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“I guess so,” she replied leaning over the railing.

 

Others on the tower started to count down to the New Year.

 

“You know I hear there’s a pretty nice tradition about couples at midnight on New Year’s,” he smirked.

 

She smiled back at him before pulling him in for a gentle and loving kiss as fireworks went off around them.

 

“Told you the fireworks would be spectacular,” he smirked after they pulled away to look at the lights.

“I don’t know I was thinking we could make some pretty good fireworks of our own,” she said leaning in to him.

“If you know what I mean,” she whispered into his ear.

“As much fun as that sounds we should probably get you back to the others before they start to worry about where you went.”

“Aww, don’t want to sleep with me?” Sara pouted.

“Oh no I do. I just don’t want get fully involved when there’s still so much going on that’s keeping us apart. I don’t know it just feels sort of wrong for us to fool around and then go off with even the smallest chance that we won’t see each other again. Does that make sense?”

“I guess. Still interested in seeing what you look like without all these layers though,” she said sliding her hand up his shirt with the other wrapped around the back of his head.

“Some other time, I promise,” he replied pulling her hand out of his shirt before kissing her soundly.

“Good. Now come on. I figure we should see a little bit of the city before we go. I mean it’s not every day a girl gets to visit Paris with the man she loves,” Sara suggested tugging lightly on his hand for him to follow her.

“Sounds good to me,” he smiled as they entered the elevator and went down to the ground to explore the city of lights and love.

 

Meanwhile, the team was taking a bit of a break following their abduction at the Time Bureau’s headquarters along with Kendra and Carter who would be staying there until Chronos was fully dealt with for their own protection.

 

“I still don’t get it. I mean why would Chronos take us? We haven’t even been a part of the team in over a year,” Kendra wondered.

“Who knows? To be honest we’re not sure what his deal even is aside from he wants us all captured but he doesn’t want us dead,” Jax answered.

“Well whatever his goal is let’s just hope the Time Bureau can stop him because I don’t know if I want to live in a top secret headquarters outside space time forever,” Carter added.

“Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll get this whole mess taken care of soon,” Ray said in his usual optimistic tone.

“Or we’ll be the ones taken care of. I mean we still don’t know how he removed my totem and for all we know he could do the same to Zari’s amulet. We don’t know how he can manipulate time, we don’t know how many robot body doubles he has or basically anything about him. How are we even supposed to fight him when he knows way more about us than what we know of him?” Amaya questioned in a tone that conveyed how scared she was of losing her totem again.

“Relax Amaya. Chronos is never going to take your amulet again. I promise,” Nate reassured her.

“I wish I could believe that. Hey has anyone seen Mick or Zari?” Amaya replied.

“I believe they are in the Time Bureau’s training hall. Ms. Tomaz mentioned something about wanting to get some more practice with her powers and Mr. Rory asked if he could watch. Personally, I believe he just wanted to see her conjure fire,” Stein answered.

“Huh, you know they do seem to spend an awful lot of time together. Do you think?” Ray asked.

“What that they’re interested in each other? Nah. No way. I mean this is Mick we’re talking about. His only loves are fire and money,” Nate replied.

 

Elsewhere Zari was testing out each of the powers her amulet could give her and right now she was testing the strength of her elemental abilities by conjuring water to combat Mick’s Heat Gun.

 

“Come on, is that all you got?” she smirked.

 

Mick simply kept pouring on the flames until her water overpowered him and threw him across the room soaking his clothes completely.

 

“That was fun,” she chuckled as she helped him up.

“Yeah maybe for you. I’m not such a fan of wet clothes,” he replied.

“Well then let’s get you out of them shall we?”

“Trying to get me naked are ya?” he smirked.

“What? Oh no I didn’t mean to- I mean I just meant that-” she said incredibly flustered as her cheeks started to redden.

“Relax. I’m just messing with ya. But you’re right I should probably go change. You should probably keep practicing. You got the powers down pat but you still need to work on your aiming,” he said as he started to walk off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked while crossing her arms.

“Ask the training dummies,” he replied as he rounded the corner out of the room.

 

Zari turned back to look at the dummies she had used as targets for her powers and found that the area round them was more worse for wear than the dummies themselves.

 

“Yeah I could probably use more target practice,” Zari sighed as she went back to work trying to hit the dummies with her lightning bolts which were quickly becoming her favorite power to use.

 

Back in Paris Sara was strolling along a Parisian pathway hand in hand with Leonard who was holding onto Sara’s hand for dear life.

 

“Everything okay Len? You just seem a bit more quiet than usual. Plus you’re squeezing my hand like if you don’t you’re going to fall of the face of the Earth. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine I just really don’t want to let you go. You have no idea how much I worry about you and the rest of the team, about how scared I am every time we say goodbye that that might be the last time I ever see you again. I don’t want you to go,” he replied pressing their foreheads together.

“I don’t like leaving you either but the team still needs me to lead them. You know that.”

“I do, doesn’t make it any less difficult. I love you Sara,” he said pulling back to look her in the eye as he brushed away a loose strand of hair.

“I love you too Len,” she replied with a soft smile and a kiss.

 

After they pulled away they stood there hugging for a little bit with Leonard holding tightly to Sara afraid to let her go and Sara holding on just as tightly to simply reassure herself that this wasn’t a dream or simulation or anything else short of the reality that it was.

 

“I have to go Len,” she whispered.

“I know. Just a little longer? Please?”

“Just a little longer.”

 

Back at the Waverider which was currently parked at the Time Bureau’s hangar, Mick wandered around the Galley bored out of his mind without much to do other than grab a beer and wait out his boredom in the Library. Luckily for him Zari soon joined him.

 

“Hey I thought you were still working on your aim,” he questioned her.

“I was but then I realized I suck and came to join you. Figured you must be as bored as I am,” she said taking one of the beers from the six pack on the table before taking a seat on it.

“You’re bored? Don’t seem like it.”

“That’s because I tend to keep myself busy when boredom hits. Better than sitting around doing nothing. Which is why I was thinking that I might try and hack into the Bureau’s mainframe and see if there’s anything on Teth-Adam or Theo Adam in their historical records since apparently Gideon’s files are not as up to date as the Bureau’s are,” she smirked.

“And you’re telling me because?” he asked before taking a sip from his beer bottle.

“Because I figured you could help out as a distraction while I broke into the computer room.”

“Uh-huh and what’s in it for me?” he asked taking another sip of his beer.

“I could use their computer’s to download records on the security system for the crown jewels of England and help you use that information to steal them.”

“You’d help me steal the crown jewels?”

“Well according to the history books that I’ve read the jewels do get stolen in 2020 and are never recovered so I figure maybe that’s because one of the world’s greatest thieves had a hand in it,” she smirked.

“Alright I’m in. But you do know we’re going to get in a lot of trouble for this right?”

“Not if we don’t get caught. Now come on.”

“Right behind ya.”

 

Zari then made her way to the Bureau’s computer room while Mick played the role of the distraction perfectly by ‘accidentally’ setting something on fire that the guards had to go deal with. Once inside Zari then got to work researching Teth-Adam and her deceased boyfriend Theo discovering that Amaya’s offhanded comment about him possibly reincarnating was true.

 

She then read that Teth-Adam , after discovering that his village had been destroyed in his absence due to serving the Egyptian royal family had turned on the Pharaoh only to be defeated in the end, used what little magic he had learned from serving next to priests like Hath-Set to send his soul into another life. She was surprised to read about the damage Teth-Adam had caused as her boyfriend Theo would never have done such things.

 

She then turned her attention to the crown jewel security information she promised to get Mick and before leaving she couldn’t help but notice a file the Bureau had on Chronos. Curiosity getting the better of her she clicked on it to find that the Bureau knew more than they were letting on like the fact that Chronos had been using one of their own stolen timeships to get around and that they could track his every movement. And what’s more is that she had gotten to the part of the file where it started to talk about Chronos’s true identity but before she could read it the Bureau arrived and shut down the computer.

 

Later after faring Leonard farewell Sara returned to the Bureau’s headquarters where she found Zari screaming at Rip and him screaming at her in return.

 

“HEY! What the hell is going on here?” Sara demanded to know.

“Ms. Tomaz broke into the Time Bureau’s computer room and hacked into highly classified information!” Rip shouted.

“Yeah, about Chronos and his secret identity! Yeah that’s right Rip and his buddies all know who Chronos really is and they’ve been able to track him this whole time!” Zari shouted back.

“Is that true?” Sara glared at Rip.

“Even if it were you are all better off not knowing. If I thought for one second that letting you all in on this information were beneficial in any way I would have told you,” Rip defended.

“This guy captured all of us and you knew how to find and capture him this whole time? What if he wasn’t concerned about letting us live and he killed all of us? Kendra and I aren’t even a part of this team anymore and we could’ve been killed because you didn’t trust the team like always!” Carter shouted at Rip.

“I do trust the team. And believe me when I say that Chronos has no intention of killing any of us whatsoever.”

“Wait a second are you saying you know why he’s doing all of this?” Jax asked.

“No, I do not know what Chronos’s goals are or his motives I only know that he would never intentionally harm any of us,” Rip answered.

“Key word being intentional,” Mick pointed out.

“Mr. Rory is correct. What if in trying to capture us Chronos accidentally injures or perhaps even kills us by mistake. We have the right to know who he is so that we may defend ourselves from him,” Stein added.

“No. I’m sorry but you are just going to have to trust me when I say that you are far safer not knowing who he is than you would be knowing. Now if you all cannot trust me any further than that is fine and I shall assign a different Time Bureaucrat to supervise you lot but I would like you to know that I had all of your best interests in mind,” Rip finished before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	9. Khan at the Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this late. Yesterday was my first day back at college and I got a little busy. Forgive me?

After the falling out with Rip the Legends took on a new Time Bureaucrat to supervise their attempts at cleaning up the anachronisms they caused.

 

“Hello everyone. I’m Special Agent Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Ava said as she greeted the Legends.

“We just have one question for you. Do you know who Chronos is?” Sara asked the woman.

“No. I’m afraid the information is only known to Rip Hunter and his Lieutenants. Agents such as myself aren’t privy to such knowledge.”

“Good. Then we should get along just fine seeing as how the whole reason we couldn’t work with Rip anymore is because we couldn’t trust him to tell us everything,” Sara replied.

“That won’t be a problem with you, will it?” Mick asked as intimidating as possible.

“Of course not.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled perhaps our Captain could tell us which anachronism we’ll be dealing with today,” Stein inquired.

“Guys get ready to go to get your nerd on because we’re going to Comic-Con 2015.”

“YES!” Ray and Nate cheered simultaneously before high fiving each other.

“What’s Comic-Con?” Amaya questioned.

“It’s a nerd convention,” Mick groaned.

“Uh no it is a spectacular event where people can learn about upcoming events regarding their favorite media formats such as television shows, movies, video games, comic books, you name it Comic-Con’s got it,” Ray argued.

“You can even meet the people who work on your favorite stuff and talk to them about their work, get an autograph or even a picture with them,” Nate added excitedly.

“It’s a bunch of geeks dressing up in dorky costumes to buy really overpriced merchandise,” Jax chimed in.

“They are not dorky costumes, Jefferson. I’ll have you know that Lily actually made an outstanding Mulan battle armor costume for the 2003 convention. I believe I even have picture from that year,” Stein argued.

“Ooh can I see? I love cosplays,” Ray asked excitedly.

“Hey! In case you guys have forgotten we have a mission to do,” Sara butted in.

“Right, sorry. So what’s the anachronism supposed to be?” Ray asked.

“Genghis Khan.”

“Seriously? Genghis Khan at Comic-Con? I’m not sure what’s worse about this mission the fact that it’ll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack with all the barbarian warrior costumes around or the fact that the mission rhymes,” Zari groaned.

“Just suit up keep your eyes peeled and don’t wander off to geek out on some famous actor or another,” Sara ordered.

“Suit up? Are you mad?” Ava questioned.

“It’s Comic-Con, we’ll fit in better with our suits than we will without ‘em,” Sara explained.

“Fair enough I suppose,” Ava sighed as she prepared herself for the mission.

 

Upon arriving at the Con, Ray and Nate started squealing like the fanboys they were while Mick tried to put as much distance between him and those two as he could.

 

“Ah this brings back memories. Lily rather loved coming here in her youth. Of course after she got accepted into MIT she had to put aside her love of these conventions to focus on her studies,” Stein reminisced.

“I thought these things were only held during the summer,” Jax questioned.

“This is MIT we’re talking about Jefferson. One does not simply stop studying just because school goes on break.”

“No, they really do. That’s why it’s called break. It’s a break from studying.”

“I prefer straightforward work. I can rest when I’m dead,” Ava added.

“Guys focus. We need to find Khan and get him back to his time before his absence screws up history too much,” Sara insisted.

“Which it probably could seeing as how eight percent of Asia’s population are directly descended from him so without him a whole bunch of people will cease to exist and possibly be replaced with entirely different people who could alter the course of history dramatically. Holy crap that’s Harrison Ford!” Nate brought up before noticing the famous actor heading back to the Star Wars: Force Awakens panel.

“Oh yeah he was in those Indiana Jones movies you like so much, right?” Amaya mentioned.

“And he played Han Solo in Star Wars. Man I love this mission!” Ray added.

“Quit geeking out and focus on the job. Dammit since when did I become one of the responsible ones?” Mick grunted.

“Since we got stuck going to nerd central,” Zari replied rolling her eyes at everything she saw.

“I thought you were some kind of genius nerd yourself.”

“Genius yes, nerd never. All this nerd stuff is just freaking weird. Don’t get me wrong I enjoy a good sci-fi or fantasy flick as much as the next person. Doesn’t mean I want to dress up as slave Leia just so that sweaty geeks in tights can stare at me.”

“Now that I’d pay money to see,” Mick smirked.

“What, me dressed as slave Leia?” Zari questioned as she grew slightly annoyed with Mick.

“No. You dressed as slave Leia while you beat the snot out of a bunch of geeky pervs.”

“Creep,” Zari muttered as she walked away from him.

“How am I a creep for wanting to see someone I like in a sexy outfit?” he asked before realizing what he just said.

“Uh I mean is that Genghis?” Mick asked pointing over some ways.

“Don’t change the subject. Now did I hear wrong or did you just say you liked me?” Zari smirked.

“No seriously is that Genghis? Because if not some geek’s about to be thrown out for smashing one of those stands,” Mick asked again as he pointed out the Mongol warrior laying waste to one of the booths across the convention floor.

“Yep that’s him,” Nate commented.

“Alright, let’s grab him and get him onto the ship,” Sara ordered heading toward Genghis Khan before her path was interrupted by an energy blast from Chronos’s gun.

“Chronos? Seriously? Don’t we have enough problems?” Ray groaned.

“Does nobody else find it weird that none of the people here are freaking out about all this?” Jax asked as he dodged one of Chronos’s blasts.

“They’re sci-fi geeks at the nerdiest convention on Earth. They probably think this is some sort of show,” Zari pointed out as she threw a lightning bolt at Chronos only for him to dodge it.

 

The convention goers all cheered at the sight as the Legends continued to fight off Chronos with Jax’s merging with Stein to form Firestorm still not registering with them as real danger when suddenly Chronos charged at Sara pushing her out of the way of an attacking Genghis Khan. Chronos then faced off against the Mongul warrior in order to protect Sara from harm as he blasted Genghis away. Chronos then turned to Sara offering her his hand to help her up.

 

“You okay?” he asked her.

“I-” she started to say confused by how caring he seemed in that moment.

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!” Firestorm screamed as he blasted Chronos away from Sara.

 

Chronos then got to his feet and ran off into the convention’s crowd as Ava helped Sara up.

“Sara, you okay?” Nate asked her.

“Yeah though Chronos just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Seriously, first he attacks us and then he saves me from Khan?”

“Yeah and now they’re both gone,” Jax groaned as he and Stein unfused.

“We’ll find Khan and with any luck avoid another run in with Chronos,” Amaya told him.

“Everyone split up. We’ll cover more ground and find Chronos faster that way. Amaya and Nate, you go that way. Ray, Jax, and Stein you take the east side. Mick and Zari, you’re going to the northern area. Ava and I will head this way. Keep your eyes peeled for Genghis and if you see Chronos call for backup,” Sara ordered of the team before they split up.

 

As the groups headed off in their separate directions one of the convention goers rushed over to Mick and Zari with a notepad in hand.

 

“That was so cool! Those special effects were so awesome it looked almost like it was real!” the kid squealed.

“Almost?” Mick scoffed.

“Your flamethrower was epic! Your lightning bolts were pretty good too but the whole lightning thing feels played out. Hey can I get your guys’ autographs?” the kid asked excitedly.

“Uh yeah sure,” Mick answered unsure of how else to respond.

 

He and Zari both signed their names on the kid’s notepad to the boy’s overt delight.

 

“Oh my gosh thank you so much! This is the best day ever!” the boy squealed as he rushed back over to his parents.

“Well that was weird,” Mick grumbled.

“I don’t know I thought it was sweet. The kid really liked your flamethrower.”

“Yeah well wait until he notices my name and realizes he just got the autograph of a supervillain,” Mick scoffed.

“Supervillain? You? Nah. You’re a total sweetheart when you wanna be.”

“I ain’t no sweetheart, sweetheart,” he growled.

“Really? Because a supervillain would’ve just told the kid to buzz off or even threatened him. You didn’t. Instead you signed the autograph for him and made him happy. You’re a nicer guy than you seem to want people to think you are,” she smirked.

“Don’t make me a sweetheart.”

“No. But it doesn’t make you a supervillain either,” Zari replied walking away from him.

“Come on. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time. We can talk about how much you like me while we walk,” she smirked.

“Great,” Mick said rolling his eyes.

 

Elsewhere, Sara and Ava were walking past various merchandise stands looking all over for Genghis Khan to no avail.

 

“So why did you pair us together? I mean we’re the only ones in the group without powers or fancy weapons. Well unless you count my energy pistol which is really not that fancy. Doesn’t make sense. Unless of course you don’t trust me,” Ava questioned.

“I trust you just fine. I just happen to know how my team works best. And it works best with the way I have everyone paired up. So, you really don’t know who Chronos is?”

“No. I don’t even know what his motives are to be honest.”

“I’m not even sure Rip knows it. But if you don’t know who Chronos is do you at least know why he won’t tell us?”

“Afraid not. But given how convinced he is that Chronos won’t hurt anyone I’d wager a guess that whoever he is it’s someone you all know and trust. A friend maybe,” Ava shrugged.

“A friend? Pfft. I don’t have any friends who would try and kidnap me or my team,” Sara scoffed.

“Well it is just a guess. Though what I know of your team’s backgrounds I can’t imagine anyone you all really have in common friend-wise.”

“Uh try every superhero on Earth.”

“Fighting off aliens with a bunch of people doesn’t make you all friends,” Ava replied before being knocked unconscious by a blast from Chronos’s gun.

“And being a highly trained agent doesn’t make you good at your job,” Chronos remarked.

 

Sara then grabbed her bo staff in preparation of a fight.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me. I mean you no harm,” Chronos said to her.

“You kidnapped me and my friends. You put us in a simulation!” Sara snarled.

“All to protect you. All of you. Your safety is what’s important to me,” he said stepping toward her.

“Thanks but you’re the only one we need saving from,” Sara said before swinging at him with her staff.

 

She continued to try and hit him with her staff only for him to dodge each blow and eventually catch the weapon in his hands as he looked her dead in the eye for a moment before stunning her with his weapon. He caught her in his arms as she fell unconscious.

 

“Forgive me Sara, but I won’t let you get hurt,” he said scooping her up bridal style as he carried her off.

 

Ava awoke moments later when the others returned after finding and subduing Genghis Khan.

 

“Ava, Ava where’s Sara?” Jax asked the Time Bureaucrat.

“I don’t know. I got blasted before I could see what happened to her.”

“Chronos. He must’ve gotten her,” Ray realized.

“What do we do now?” Nate asked.

“We find her, we kick Chronos’s ass, and we bring Blondie back,” Mick replied.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Personally I can’t wait to throw a fireball at his stupid head for trapping us in a simulator,” Zari added.

“Then let’s go, shall we?” Ava suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	10. Rescuing Sara

Sara awoke later in a bed that she quickly realized wasn’t her own and jolted upright before noticing Chronos lounging in a chair across from the bed.

 

“Have you just been watching me sleep?” she asked.

“I figured you’d have questions when you woke up. Thought this would be easier for you,” he shrugged.

“Like trapping me in a simulation was easy for me?” she scoffed.

“That wasn’t a trap.”

“Then what was it?”

“I was showing you that your life didn’t have to involve constantly chasing down threats and nearly getting yourself killed every other week.”

“By trapping me and my friends in a fake world?”

“The only fake thing about it was that you were never in any danger in that reality. In this one you not only face danger willingly but voluntarily. You and the Legends go looking for trouble and have very narrowly escaped death more times than I care to count.”

“You care?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I do,” he stated firmly.

“Like hell you do! People don’t lock the people they care about in a virtual reality, or a cell, or even a room like this. And-”

“The room isn’t locked.”

“What?”

“The room isn’t locked. This isn’t the only chamber you have access to. It’s but one of many including a fully stocked kitchen with a replicator, a rec room, a training room, etc. Granted the facility is locked down but you have more than enough here to keep you entertained.”

“Why do you want to protect my team anyway? We don’t even know you.”

“Don’t you? Why do you think Rip didn’t want to tell you who I was? Hmm? Do you think he would have kept it to himself if I weren’t someone you knew?”

“Who are you?”

“I’ll tell you. But not right now. Now,” he said heading to the door, “we wait for the Legends to come for you. You’ll be reunited with your team shortly, I’m certain. In the meantime try to relax and enjoy yourself. There’s a spa down the hall where one of the robots can give you a Swedish massage if you like and there’s an intercom on every wall if you need anything,” he finished leaving the room closing the door behind.

“Wait a minute,” she said following him out only to find, when she opened the door, that he had disappeared completely.

 

Meanwhile, the team was preparing to storm Chronos’s fortress to rescue Sara.

 

“Alright, we get in, we grab Sara, hope we don’t face Chronos, and get out. Sound like a plan?” Ava asked the others as they suited up.

“Yeah. Not like this is the first time we’ve done this,” Jax replied.

“What does that mean?” Zari questioned.

“It means Chronos took Blondie once before. Kept her in a dank cell. The sooner we save her the less time she has to spend locked in a cage like a rat. No offense Axel,” Mick answered before turning to look at his pet rat who squeaked in what seemed like a response.

“Alright then let’s go,” Ray added.

 

As the team headed off to Chronos’s fortress Sara wandered around the rather lavish facility she found herself trapped in hoping to find some means of escape. She entered the kitchen and not having anything to eat for a while decided to grab an apple from the fridge.

 

“Find what you were looking for or should I assume that apples were not on your to do list?” Chronos asked appearing from nowhere as Sara closed the fridge door trying not to appear as startled as she was.

“I was looking for an exit,” she replied before taking a bite of her apple.

“And?”

“Haven’t found one yet,” she said with another fruity bite as she leaned against the counter of the kitchen island.

“And you’re not going to. This place is sealed like you wouldn’t believe. I designed the security in this place myself so trust me when I say it’s the safest place in the world.”

 

If Sara could see his face she was sure she’d see a smug grin on his face.

 

“Who are you?” she asked him.

“I’ll tell you after the others get here. I promise.”

“Why not now? Afraid we’ll all escape and use the information to our advantage?”

“No. I’d just rather not have to repeat myself is all,” he said taking another step toward her.

“Hmm. So you said I won’t be able to find an exit. What if I just followed you to wherever it is you keep getting in and out from?” she asked him as she turned her body to face him.

“You won’t be able to. I don’t use doors.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked as she furrowed her brow.

“Watch,” he said holding up a finger before vanishing in a dim blue light.

 

Startled, Sara took a step back colliding with Chronos who appeared behind her.

 

“Did I scare you?” he asked in a gentle tone.

“No,” Sara said not wanting him to know she was afraid.

“You’re lying. You don’t have to. I mean you no harm Sara, and I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just showing off another power I have. One that allows me travel instantaneously across time and space at will. I didn’t include doors for me to leave through because I don’t need any.”

“So there’s literally no escape, great,” Sara huffed as she walked away from him.

“And don’t call me Sara. We’re not friends,” she called back to him.

“I would hope not,” he said to himself smirking beneath his helmet as she rounded the corner.

 

The team soon arrived at Chronos’s massive fortress and began looking for where Sara could be found starting with the cell they originally found her in several weeks ago.

 

“She’s not here,” Ray informed the others.

“You don’t say, Captain Obvious?” Zari replied rolling her eyes.

“Hey I was just-”

“Focus please. Bickering isn’t going to get Captain Lance back any sooner,” Ava chimed in.

“No,” Chronos replied as he stunned Nate with his gun, “But it will help me subdue you quicker.”

 

 

Chronos then fired off his gun with his shots being intercepted by those thrown by Firestorm. Mick proceeded to blast Chronos with his Heat Gun sending him skidding backwards in a kneeling position as he used his arms to block most of the force. As he rose to his feet Amaya began attacking him with the powers of a bear causing his suit to become scratched before catching another swipe of her arm and blasting her with his gun which caused her to be thrown into Nate as he regained consciousness.

 

“Mick, you, Ray, and Zari go find Sara, we’ll hold him off,” Ava ordered.

“Who died and made you boss?” Mick grunted.

“Just go!” Zari shouted as she dragged Mick off along with Ray.

 

As the others continued to fight Chronos the three searched all over the vast complex for Sara until they eventually reached a security room.

 

“There she is,” Ray pointed out as he noticed Sara on one of the monitors.

“Yeah but, where is she? This thing doesn’t exactly come with a blueprint,” Mick questioned.

“Let me see. Stand aside boys and let me work some magic. And not the ancient Egyptian kind for once,” Zari ordered as she took a seat at the computer console and started typing away.

“Okay I’ve got the blueprints pulled up and… apparently there are no doors in or out of the area Sara’s in,” Zari continued.

“Well how the hell did she get in then?” Mick wondered.

“It looks like there’s a teleporter that can take someone into the facility but it doesn’t look like it can bring someone back out.”

“Well then we’ll just have to break the walls down in order to get her out. Sounds simple enough,” Ray stated.

“Not so, looks like the walls are made of a pretty dense alloy. It would be almost impossible for you to break the walls down.”

“What about you? Think you can figure it out with that wisdom power of yours and all your other abilities?” Mick asked her.

“Maybe?” she shrugged.

“Alright well we’ll take it. Let’s just find Sara and get her out of this place,” Ray agreed.

“Sounds good to me. Wait. Is that a massage parlor?” Mick asked while pointing to one of the rooms displayed on the monitors.

“Can we focus on getting our captain back please?” Zari asked.

“Right. Sorry,” Mick replied as they headed down the halls to the nearest wall they could break down to free Sara.

“Alright, let’s try this then. Zari, Mick, you ready?” Ray asked.

“What to burn stuff? I was born ready.”

“Perfect. On three we attack the wall with everything we’ve got. One,” Ray said.

“Two,” Zari continued.

“Three,” Mick finished as he started blasting the wall with his Heat Gun and Ray fired proton blasts in addition to Zari’s complete elemental powers of electricity, fire, water, air, and earthquakes to no avail.

“It’s not working,” Zari commented.

“Try this,” a voice said as they threw a grenade into the mix finally breaking apart the wall.

“Rip?” Ray asked upon noticing the other man.

“Go get Sara. I have to take care of Chronos,” Rip replied.

 

Elsewhere Chronos turned his attention away from the team members who stayed behind to fight him as he realized what Ray, Mick, and Zari had accomplished with Rip’s help.

 

“What? Impossible!” Chronos growled before being blasted back by Rip’s pistol.

“Not as impossible as you might think,” Rip told him.

“Rip? How did you-” Chronos questioned.

“Didn’t see me coming, did you? All thanks to this nifty little gadget the Time Bureau whipped up to shield us from your omniscient powers. Now whatever I do you won’t be able to see coming.”

 

Chronos roared in anger at the ace up Rip’s sleeve and started firing at the former Captain of the Waverider who dodged his blasts as he began to duel with the other man.

 

“Go help the others rescue Sara. I’ve got this,” Rip shouted at his former team.

“No way, we’re not leaving you to fight him alone!” Firestorm shouted back.

“I’ll be fine. He can’t predict my next move. Yours, however, he can which he will use against you now GO!” Rip demanded.

“You heard the man, go!” Ava agreed.

 

Firestorm reluctantly flew off in the same direction as Ava and Nate who were trying to keep up with Amaya’s fast pace since she had called upon the spirit of a cheetah making annoyingly fast.

 

Meanwhile, Ray, Mick, and Zari started searching the vast facility for Sara passing by the various amenities including a bowling alley, a game room, and a pool just to name a few.

 

“Wow this place has everything!” Ray exclaimed.

“Yeah well it may be fancy but a prison’s still just another pri-” Mick started to say before a painting hanging on the wall caught his eye.

“Mick? You okay?” Zari asked him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said still staring at the painting.

“Let’s go find Blondie,” Mick finished as he turned back to the others.

“Already found her,” Sara said as she stepped around the corner.

“Sara!” Ray smiled.

“Please tell me this is a rescue and that you didn’t get yourselves captured too.”

“Please do we look incompetent? I mean maybe Ray but,” Zari replied.

“Hey!” Ray shouted at her while Mick smirked.

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here please!” Sara said as she ushered them back the direction they came from.

 

As they left Mick turned back to take one last look at the painting on the wall with the gut feeling like he had seen something just like it years ago. They then rejoined the rest of their team and headed back out of the fortress where they saw Rip was on the verge of losing in his fight against Chronos.

 

“Rip!” Sara shouted.

“Don’t worry about me just get out of here! GO!” Rip ordered as he continued firing at Chronos before the latter threw a grenade at the ceiling between them.

“RIP!” Sara screamed as the ceiling caved in blocking them from where Rip and Chronos were.

“Come on we have to go!” Ava insisted.

“Come on! Let’s go!” she restated with the team following reluctantly behind her.

 

The team then sat around the Bridge drinking to cope with having left Rip behind.

 

“We’ll get him back,” Sara stated simply.

“We _will_ get him back,” she repeated.

“How?” Jax asked her.

“I don’t know right now but we will,” she replied.

“Sorry to interrupt but we have a new message from Barry and the others back home in 2017,” Stein said as he entered the room.

“What is it?” Amaya asked.

“It would seem that we have another alien invasion on our hands. This time, however, instead of the Dominators we’re dealing with Thanagarians.”

“Thanagarians? What the hell are those?” Nate questioned.

“Aliens that aren’t supposed to invade until 2175,” Ray said with a look of realization on his face.

“Guys I think this one’s our fault,” he finished.

“Crap, alright everybody, strap in and get ready to head back to 2017,” Sara ordered.

“What about Rip?” Amaya asked.

“We need to come up with a plan before we can rescue him. In the meantime we should probably help our friends out in saving the world. Again,” Sara replied.

“Right, especially if this one _is_ our fault,” Ray added.

“Just shut up and strap in,” Zari told him.

“Hey Mick, you okay?” she asked the resident pyro.

“Hmm? Oh uh yeah. I’m fine,” he replied as he strapped himself into his seat for the time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	11. Thanagarian Invasion

The team arrived back in 2017 and met up with the others at STAR Labs where Barry was getting chewed out by his own team.

 

“I swear it wasn’t my fault this time!” Barry insisted.

“Right so the fact that we’ve had two alien invasions in as many years is totally a coincidence. Seriously dude what did you do?” Cisco scoffed.

“Nothing!” Barry replied.

“He’s right actually. This one’s probably our fault,” Sara said as they entered the room.

“Your fault?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah we uh broke time. Now things from all over history are in the wrong place and time. Like for instance we just dealt with Genghis Khan at 2015’s Comic-Con or Thanagarians who don’t invade until the late 22nd century being in 2017,” Ray explained.

“You guys went to Comic-Con? Awesome! Okay seriously, I am so jealous right now,” Cisco exclaimed.

“Wasn’t as much fun as you think. Not that I really get why someone would think of geek central as fun,” Zari retorted.

“And you are?” Oliver asked.

“Zari Tomaz. You can call me Isis if you prefer. Actually we’ve already met, or will have met. I’m from 2030 and you and I actually crossed paths once. You said something about me having hacking skills on par with someone named Felicity?”

“That would be me. And we’ll see about that. So, what besides supposedly impressive hacking abilities makes you suited for this line of work?”

“I have a magic amulet that gives me the powers of an ancient Egyptian goddess.”

 

Felicity nodded in response.

 

“Cool. Well let’s just hope that helps us take down these Thanagarians because Kara says they are super tough warriors with wings who freakishly remind me of some friends of ours,” Felicity replied.

“Kendra and Carter, yeah well it’s not that surprising since the incident that gave them their powers involved a meteor of Thanagarian origin. Oh by the way they say hi,” Sara mentioned.

“You’ve seen them lately?” Barry asked.

“Yeah we uh had a bit of trouble with someone who kidnapped them and us. It’s a long story. Anyway can we just focus on the Thanagarians please?” Jax answered.

“Right then let’s get to work. Hope you don’t mind but I gathered a few of my friends to help,” Kara said as she entered the room with J’onn, M’gann, James, and Mon-El.

 

The various teams then got to work formulating a plan of attack before taking to the streets to fight off the offending aliens. Kara and J’onn were taking Thanagarians out left and right assisting Team Arrow as they stormed onto the Thanagarian mothership to try and take out the enemy’s weapons.

 

Down on the ground Team Flash scurried around trying to hold off the aliens when suddenly Barry was saved from being shot in the back by none other than Chronos.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Barry asked the man who he’d never seen before.

“Chronos,” the man answered before looking away.

“Behind you,” Chronos followed up as he fired his weapon at a Thanagarian attempting to swoop down and attack the Scarlet Speedster killing the alien instantly.

“Thanks. And here I thought I knew every hero in town,” Barry said to him.

“I’m not a hero,” Chronos replied earning a squint from Barry who looked at him in confusion.

“Do I know you? You seem familiar.”

“No,” Chronos said as he faded away in blue light.

 

Meanwhile, Cisco and Wally were fighting off a group of aliens on Infantino Street when all of a sudden, a green gas swarmed the area killing the Thanagarians who breathed it in almost instantly as the two heroes found themselves circled by the smoke when it cleared up forming none other than Kyle Nymbus.

 

“Ramon, right? Been awhile since I last saw you. You know, when I escaped from that dank little prison of yours in the basement,” Nymbus smirked.

“You? What- you’re a bad guy. Why did you just save us?” Cisco asked.

“Central’s our town too you know,” Nymbus replied as he turned back into Mist and went off to take out more Thanagarians.

“Wait a minute our?” Cisco questioned.

“Figure that out later. Stop an alien invasion now,” Wally suggested.

“Right, right. Hey guys just a little heads up. There might be some familiar faces helping out in the fight. Just ran into the Mist when he saved our lives. Keep an eye out for more baddies okay?” Cisco called out over the comms.

“Would that explain why these guys just started tearing each other to pieces? Because I can’t figure out why even a war-like race would attack their own soldiers,” Firestorm asked as he flew across the city.

“That must be Rainbow Raider’s doing. He can influence people’s emotions and make them incredibly hostile and angry,” Barry answered.

“Rainbow Raider? Seriously Cisco?” Firestorm questioned.

“Don’t ask me. Caitlin’s the one who came up with that name.”

“Yeah whatever happened to Caitlin anyway?” Ray asked as he, Nate, and Amaya fought a bunch of aliens near City Hall.

“She went through a bit of an evil phase and after that she just sort of disappeared. Not sure where she is right now to be honest. Oh by the way does anyone know who this Chronos guy is that just saved me? It was really weird,” Barry responded.

“Did you just say Chronos?” Sara asked oblivious to the Thanagarian that was about to shoot her in the back.

 

That was when Chronos appeared behind her and stilled the alien’s attack before sending it straight back to him. Sara backed away from Chronos a bit before trying to swing at his head with her staff only for him to catch it in his hand.

 

“I told you before. I am _not_ your enemy,” Chronos stated firmly.

“Look out!” he continued before tugging on the staff to pull Sara into his arms as he shielded her from the path of grenade debris as the weapon went off nearby.

“You okay?” he asked her with obvious concern while still holding her tightly.

“Get off me!” she screamed as she freed herself from her grasp.

“Where’s Rip? What have you done with him?” she demanded to know.

“Rip is just fine. I haven’t hurt him. I would never hurt any of you. You have my word,” he told her.

“Bullshit!”

“Sara!” Zari shouted while blasting Chronos with a jet of water as she and Mick arrived on the scene.

“Don’t even think about trying anything,” Mick snarled at Chronos holding his gun on him as the other man got back to his feet.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Mick. I’m just trying to make sure you all don’t get yourselves killed,” Chronos replied.

“Yeah well, we didn’t ask for your help,” Mick responded.

“And yet you desperately need it. I told you before I know what’s going to happen before you do. Without my help you and the others will all surely die during this invasion. I’ve only tried to keep you out of harms’ way.”

“By kidnapping us? No thanks,” Sara snarled.

“I’m not your enemy Sara.”

“ _Don’t_ call me Sara,” she snarled again.

“Very well then. I have to go help Ray not get himself blown up right now anyway. But we will see each other again. I promise,” Chronos replied before disappearing into thin air.

“Creep,” Zari muttered.

“Come on, we have more work to do,” Sara said ushering her two friends down the street.

 

Mick couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that the way Chronos spoke to them sounded all too familiar for his liking. And that painting back at the fortress? Mick never really believed in coincidences but he was sure as hell hoping this was.

 

Back on the Thanagarian mothership Teams Arrow and Supergirl tore through the aliens guarding the ship in order to reach the control room where quickly dispatched the aliens working the computers. Curtis then plugged a transmitter into the ship’s console so that Felicity could hack the ship’s weapons remotely and disable them from the ground as well as set the ship to self-destruct.

 

“We’ve got incoming,” Oliver said preparing his bow and arrow as more Thanagarians swarmed the room.

“I see,” Dinah replied before using her good old Canary Cry to knock out a good number of Thanagarian soldiers while Oliver and John began shooting at the aliens with arrows and bullets respectively.

 

One Thanagarian attempted to shoot J’onn but the blast went straight through the Martian thanks to his density shifting just as James knocked the attacker out cold with a good right hook.

 

“Nice one,” J’onn said to his human friend as he too punched out an enemy combatant.

“You too,” James replied.

“Guys you have to get out of there. The ship’s going to self-destruct in five minutes and I’d rather you weren’t all on board when it did,” Felicity ordered over the comms.

“Right. Come on guys let’s go!” Oliver ordered.

“Right behind ya boss,” Curtis replied as he followed Oliver and the others out of the room.

 

They escaped much in the same manner that they had made their way onto the ship with their alien friends Kara, J’onn, and M’gann using their powers to carry them out via super strength and or telekinesis.

 

Down on the ground the fighting started to wear down with just about every hero they knew from multiple Earths assisting in the fight against the Thanagarians including Jesse and Jay with the latter giving the younger speedster some pointers on how to best use her speed in battle.

 

Elsewhere, Mick had gotten separated from the others chasing down some of the winged aliens as he fried their feathers to a crisp which he took great delight in.

 

“Ah, I love the smell of fried chicken,” he smirked before hearing one of the aliens get shot behind him.

 

He turned to find that he had just been saved by none other than Chronos. So naturally he pointed his Heat Gun at him.

 

“Don’t move,” Mick growled at him.

“Mick, Mick, Mick, do you really think that’s necessary after I just saved your life again?” Chronos asked him with that modulated voice of his.

“Again?”

“Yes or did you already forget about P.T. Barnum shooting at you? Not that that would surprise me. You always did have a fickle memory just like when you forgot about that kid Waylon Jones from juvie when he showed up years later to get revenge for you burning the photo of his pet crocodile.”

 

Mick paused to consider Chronos’s words. If he weren’t who he thought he was how would he know those things about him.

 

“Who are you?” Mick asked.

“Haven’t figured it out yet? Hmm. I shouldn’t be that surprised. After all you always were the dumb one,” Chronos said as he vanished into blue light.

 

Mick looked up just as he heard the Thanagarian mothership explode and for a moment forgot all about what was on his mind basking instead in the glorious flames in the sky. Meanwhile, the Time Bureau arrived to gather the surviving aliens and transport them back to their own planet in their own time.

 

Later as everyone else celebrated their victory Mick snuck off to go find and old friend who he hoped would be able to put his mind at ease.

 

“Hey Mick. Got your call. Any particular reason you wanted to see my childhood artwork?” Lisa asked Mick as she greeted him at one of her brother’s old safehouses.

“Don’t ask. Just show it to me would ya?” he asked.

“Alright, alright. Here it is,” Lisa replied as she laid out the pictures she painted as a little girl including one that was identical to the one that had been hanging in Chronos’s fortress.

“Soooo?” Lisa questioned still wondering what it was Mick wanted.

“Lis’ I need you to listen to me and I need you to listen good. If you ever see your brother again I need you to run the other way. Grab your Gold Gun and be prepared to fight if you have to but run. Okay?”

“What? Why would I run from my brother? And besides didn’t you say he was dead?”

“Yeah he is or at least he was. I don’t know anymore but if I’m right and your brother’s still kicking he ain’t the Leonard Snart you know and love. Something’s snapped inside of that head of his and you can’t trust him okay?”

“Okay Mick whatever you say,” she nodded in agreement.

“Good. Take care of yourself Lisa,” Mick said as he left the building to rejoin his team.

“Hmm, Lenny said you’d gotten paranoid. Can’t wait for the ‘I told you so’,” Lisa muttered to herself after Mick was out of earshot.

 

Back at Chronos’s fortress several robots were busy repairing the facility he had built for the Legends to live in while Chronos himself returned to talk to a captive Rip Hunter in the same dank cell he had previously kept Sara in.

 

“Well it seems the Legends live to risk their necks another day. No thanks to you and your insane desire to interfere,” Chronos snarled at his prisoner.

“If you’re going to chastise me for saving our friends from your prison you could at least look me in the eye when you do so Mr. Snart,” Rip replied.

 

Chronos then removed his helmet revealing none other than the infamous Captain Cold beneath the guise with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

 

“There, that better?” Leonard asked his former captain.

“No, actually I was rather hoping you would look as mad as you’ve become. Might make it easier to separate this twisted insane you with the man I used to know.”

“Is it really madness for wanting to protect the people you care about at any cost?”

“It is when that cost is their freedom and their friendship to you. I mean do you honestly think that they’ll just be able to get over this?”

“They will. In time. I know they will. I’ve seen it.”

“Right, with your little Oculus charged visions of time and space. Is that what’s driven you crazy? I mean I would imagine it’s hard to maintain one’s sanity when you’re shown every possible way in which the people you love could die.”

“I’m not insane!” Leonard screamed at him as he pounded his fist against the cell door.

“If you’ll excuse me. I have some repairs to attend to. After that’s done I can transfer you to a more pleasant room,” Leonard continued as he regained his composure before walking away.

“You may call it a room but a cell is still just a cell. The Legends will stop you and I will be free again. You won’t win this Mr. Snart. You won’t win. Do hear me? You won’t win!” Rip shouted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	12. Backstabbers

Mick was in the Library downing beers when Zari walked in.

 

“Hey Mick. What’s wrong?” she asked him as she took note of his expression.

“Nothin’.”

“You’re lying. Don’t even need my special wisdom powers to know that. Tell me.”

“Well-” he started to say before being cut off when he heard their Captain’s voice from the Bridge.

“Guys, time to strap in. We’ve got a mission,” Sara called out.

“A mission? Shouldn’t we be rescuing Rip?” Jax asked.

“Not without a plan and besides since Chronos’s main goal is to capture all of us we’d just be playing right into his hands if we went in without a strategy,” she replied.

“Speaking of Chronos, the Time Bureau gave me these wristwatches that they say can protect us from his ability to see all possible timelines enabling us to get the drop on him,” Ava informed the team as she passed out the devices.

“Excellent. Now we might actually stand a chance against him,” Stein said as he took a watch.

“And avoid any run ins,” Ray added taking a watch himself

“Sounds good to me. So, what’s the mission?” Nate inquired as he put his on his wrist.

“Julius Caesar at the 18th Ancient Olympic Games which for us non-historian types happened hundreds of years before Caesar was even born,” Sara answered.

“How do you know that?” Amaya wondered.

“I informed the Captain of the information prior to her calling you all to the Bridge,” Gideon chimed in.

“Everyone strap in,” Sara ordered as she took her seat in the Captain’s chair.

 

Zari looked over at Mick as she took her seat beside him and noticed his still concerned expression.

 

“Mick,” she said pulling him out of his thoughts gaining his attention.

“You sure you’re okay?” she finished.

“Yeah,” he replied quietly before turning away from her as the ship took off for 708 BC.

 

The team arrived at Olympia, Greece to find people preparing for the pentathlon.

 

“Alright everyone, keep your eyes peeled for Caesar,” Sara ordered.

“How will we know when we see him?” Jax asked.

“Haven’t you ever seen pictures of all those statues of him in your history books in school?” she asked him.

“No. In case you haven’t noticed high school education ain’t what it used to be,” Jax replied.

“That would explain your grammar,” Stein remarked.

“Hey!”

“Focus people,” Sara chastised.

“Is this how your group usually operates? No wonder it took you lot months to defeat Vandal Savage and the Legion of Doom,” Ava remarked.

“Despite the dorky name the Legion were actually pretty formidable and so was Savage,” Sara defended.

“Still,” Ava shrugged as she looked around, spotting Caesar in the distance.

“Over there. I think that’s him,” Ava pointed out.

“Well if it isn’t then the people who sculpted his busts need to be fired,” Nate remarked.

“What’s he doing?” Jax asked as he watched Caesar follow a man down a path with a dagger in hand.

“I know that look. That’s the look of someone about to kill,” Mick replied.

“Definitely the look of a killer. Question is why does he want some random guy dead?” Sara added.

“Don’t know. Let’s ask him,” Ray suggested as they followed after Caesar.

 

They followed Caesar around a corner where he closed in on his target about to stab the other man in the back until Sara grabbed his arm stopping him in his attack as the other man took off.

 

“Unhand me woman!” Caesar demanded.

“Why are you trying to kill that guy?” Sara asked as she released him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try us,” Amaya prompted.

“Ugh, you should tell your slave to hold her tongue,” Caesar suggested to Stein apparently assuming Amaya was his property.

“I’m sorry I believe my _friend_ asked you a question,” Stein replied in a harsh tone.

 

Caesar paused for a moment stunned by Stein’s reference to Amaya as a friend.

 

“I somehow travelled back in time to this present era. A few days ago I crossed paths with a man from a future of greater distance than my own time who was stealing trinkets he claimed would be of high value in later years. I asked him to take me with him back to my time and he refused saying that I would live longer if I stayed here that my friend Brutus would have betrayed me and helped assassinate me in three days’ time if I were to return. That man you saw me try to kill is one of his ancestors. If I kill him then Brutus will no longer exist and the assassination might never happen.”

“Yeah but you’re still here so what’s even the point?” Jax asked.

“Another slave who doesn’t know his place,” Caesar sneered.

“Hey! Slavery might be a thing in your time but in ours it’s been outlawed and everyone’s considered an equal,” Sara snarled at the emperor.

“Even women it would seem judging from your gall at talking back to a man especially one of noble stature,” he sneered before making a realization.

“Your time? You are time travelers as well?”

“Yeah and we came back here to return you to your time,” Nate explained.

“Good then as soon as I have executed Brutus’s ancestor we shall go,” Caesar said turning back to resume following the other man only to be stopped by Sara.

“Yeah see that’s not happening. We can’t have you killing anyone because that could alter history in unpredictable and dangerous ways. We’re taking you back right now,” she said.

“I think not,” Caesar said before escaping Sara’s grasp and running off.

 

The team then chased after Caesar where they found him being abducted by Chronos who unknown to them was none other than Leonard Snart their friend and former teammate.

 

“Let go of me! HELP!” Caesar screamed alerting the Grecian guards who attempted to attack Chronos only to be immediately stunned by his gun causing a panic as the locals began swarming.

 

Chronos started dragging Caesar away as the Roman dictator tried to no avail to escape as the Legends attempted to wade through the crowd in order to save him. Mick split off from the others hoping he would be able to cut him off and catch Chronos. As the team lost sight of Chronos and Caesar, Mick crossed his old friend’s path and blasted him off of Caesar allowing the dictator to escape. As Chronos got up from the ground Mick held his Heat Gun on him.

 

“Don’t move!” Mick growled at him.

“Mick there’s no reason to point your gun at me. I’m not your enemy,” Chronos said to him holding his hands up in a non-threatening way.

“That true? Prove it. Show me who you are.”

“And here I thought you already figured it out,” Chronos drawled.

“So… it is you. Boss.”

 

Chronos then removed his helmet to reveal himself to his friend and partner in crime.

 

“Yes. It is. Hello Mick,” Leonard drawled as he cocked his head.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kidnap us? Why’d you take Rip?”

“I’m trying to protect you, all of you, from the constant danger you all throw yourselves into. When the Oculus blew I absorbed its energy and gained the ability to see all possible timelines including all the ones in which you and our friends die. I couldn’t bear the thought of any of those realities coming true so I set out to keep you all safe and secure at the safest place I could create with some tech I stole through time and space. Of course I knew that you all wouldn’t just accept it and come willingly so I figured this would be the best route to go in order to protect you.”

“Then why not capture us earlier like back when we were dealing with the Legion? Why wait?”

“Because if I had interfered any sooner you wouldn’t have met Zari.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I saw the timelines where you two met and I saw how happy you were in them. Figured I’d let things play out the way they did as you recall them before I would come after you. But of course things weren’t that simple. The timeline that was playing out before I became Chronos wasn’t one of the ones where the team reunites to chase after anachronisms which would mean that you and Zari wouldn’t have met. So, I stepped in and gave you all a reason to band together again. One thing led to another which led to another thing and so on and so on.”

“So you held off on chasing us to give me a chance at love or some shit like that?” Mick asked skeptically.

“Precisely. You’re my best friend Mick, always have been. Figured it was about time you found a bit of happiness for yourself. Now the question is, are you going to come with me willingly,” Leonard asked as he placed his helmet back on his head.

“Or am I going to have to make you?”

“You could never take me in a fight before. What makes you think you can now?”

“I was never trying before,” Leonard replied before taking his weapon and firing at Mick who dodged easily and shot back.

 

The two of them fired at each other before eventually getting close enough to start trading blows. Mick managed to get a couple good blows in but Leonard dodged most of them while getting in plenty good hits of his own until the Goliath that was Mick Rory finally fell.

 

“Nighty night Mick. Now with any luck I can catch up to Caesar before he hurts anyone we care about.”

 

Meanwhile, the Legends managed to catch Caesar as he ran away from Chronos.

 

“Let go of me!” Caesar yelled before stabbing Sara with his dagger.

“Sara!” Zari shouted as she caught Sara in her arms.

 

Leonard rounded the corner horrified as he laid eyes on a wounded Sara Lance as she fell while Caesar tried to run off. Chronos then ran into Caesar’s path and punched him out before turning to the others.

 

“Get Sara out of here. Save her. I’ll get Caesar back to his time. This isn’t over,” Chronos said to them as he gathered up the Roman dictator and left.

“Come on, let’s go! I already saw Sara die once I don’t need to see it happen again,” Jax insisted.

 

The team returned to the ship and managed to get Sara in the Medbay in time to be healed before realizing that Mick was nowhere to be found. They waited on the Bridge for Sara to recover as they discussed what to do now.

 

“We have to go back for him,” Zari demanded.

“It’s too late. Gideon said that Chronos’s ship has already left the area,” Stein stated.

“No. Okay we can’t leave him in that madman’s hands!” she insisted.

“We’ll save him,” Sara said as she entered the room.

“We’ll save him and Rip and we’ll make Chronos wish that he never messed with us,” she finished.

“Captain Lance is right. In the meantime we should prepare ourselves for our next run in with Chronos. Next time we might not be so lucky,” Ava added.

“You call losing Mick lucky?” Zari scoffed before leaving the room in a huff.

 

Back at Chronos’s fortress Mick woke up in the cell next to Rip’s.

 

“Rip? Dammit. Ow,” Mick groaned before reaching up to his head to feel a large lump that was growing from where Leonard hit him.

“Sorry about that,” Leonard said as he came up to them.

“Told you I’ve been holding back all these years,” he smirked at them with his face fully visible without the helmet.

“Mr. Snart. I see you’ve finally decided to let the others know who you are behind that mask of yours,” Rip commented.

“Hardly. I simply see no reason to hide who I am when both of you have already figured it out for yourselves.”

“Yeah thanks for telling us it was Snart that was after us, Captain,” Mick snarled sarcastically.

“You and the others would have held back against him and surely been captured much sooner. Forgive me for valuing your freedom over your right to the truth,” Rip replied.

“Yeah that’s fair,” Mick shrugged before turning back to Leonard.

“So what now? You just going to start picking us off one by one until you’ve captured all of us?”

“No that would take too long. I have much simpler plans in mind, none of which involve these pesky little wristbands the Time Bureau created. You see Sara was hurt earlier and because of these I have no way of knowing whether or not she survived it. So, if you don’t mind I’m going to go pay the Bureau a little visit to see what I can do about these things and then I’m going to go check up on our favorite badass blonde and make sure your combined idiocy hasn’t gotten her killed. Goodbye gentlemen,” Leonard said before turning to leave.

 

He then took off with his beacon in hand hoping that Sara was still alive and would be able to meet up with him once he used it. He loved her more than he could put into words and the thought that he had just lost her was unbearable. What he wouldn’t give to see her warm smile even if just once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	13. Deception

While sitting in their respective cells Mick threw a ball against a wall causing a banging noise that was starting to get on Rip’s last good nerve.

 

“Would please stop that already?!” Rip shouted at the pyro.

“What? Not like I’ve got anything better to do. In case you hadn’t noticed these cells don’t have much amenities in ‘em.”

“Even still. If you could please refrain from making any sound that would be much appreciated.”

“Can’t promise that.”

“And why not?”

“Because I want to know what the hell we’re supposed to do when we get outta here. Hmm? I mean am I supposed to go along with your little plan to lie to the team about Snart being Chronos or are we actually going to tell ‘em?”

“I told you already informing the team of Chronos’s identity will only cause them to hold back and give Mr. Snart the advantage. They’re better off not knowing so if you think you can manage to keep a secret I would appreciate your discretion.”

“Even if Blondie might already know Snart’s alive?”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“Back in New York Blondie said she saw Snart. She and I thought it was a hallucination. But I know Snart, Sara wouldn’t have seen him if he didn’t want her to.”

“Which means she might already know he’s alive and be in contact with him completely ignorant of his true intentions. If that is the case then she may be in even greater danger than we thought.”

“That might be what Snart meant when he said he’d check on her. He’s probably going to meet up with her somewhere.”

“Well, let us hope that we’re wrong. For Sara’s sake.”

 

Elsewhere Leonard parked a timeship he stole in a parking lot in Opal City 2017. He sat outside the ship waiting, hoping that Sara would arrive soon alive and well. After some time his prayers were answered and Sara finally showed up.

 

“Sara!” he shouted in delight as he ran up and wrapped his arms around her.

“Len, hey is everything okay?” she asked noticing how worried he seemed.

 

He pulled back and brushed away a lock of her hair before cupping her face in his hand.

 

“I’m fine. I’ve just been worried about you. I missed you,” he replied with a weak smile.

“I’ve missed you too. But you don’t have to worry about me Len. I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” he said before placing a soft peck on her lips.

“Besides the Waverider has the best medical equipment available. You don’t have anything to worry about, Len.”

“Doesn’t stop me though,” he said with a weak smile as he stared down at his feet.

“Would you- would you come inside please? It’s getting late and… well I don’t want to spend the night alone,” he asked softly.

“You asking me to sleep with you Len?” she smirked.

“In the platonic sense yes,” he smiled a tad brighter.

“So?”

“Lead the way Crook,” she smiled at him.

“Gladly,” he smiled even brighter as he took her by the arm and led her inside.

 

Back on the Waverider Zari was packing up supplies into a duffel bag in the cargo hold when Ava walked in.

 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Ava asked the other woman.

“I’m sick of sitting around here doing nothing. I’m going to save Mick and no one is going to stop me. Especially not you,” Zari answered as she threw the back over shoulder.

“On the contrary I was just thinking the same thing.”

“You were?” Zari responded with a squint.

“Yes. In case you’ve forgotten Chronos captured my boss Captain Hunter as well. I’m not just going to sit idly by and wait for Chronos to come after us again.”

“Great then let’s go!” Zari said as she tried to head out of the room.

“Afraid we can’t Captain lance took the jump ship,” Ava said causing Zari to stop dead in her tracks and turn back around.

“Alright then what are we supposed to do?”

“Do you think the others would be up for a spontaneous rescue mission?” Ava asked with a wicked smile.

“I’ll gather everyone on the Bridge,” Zari replied with an even wickeder smile before heading off.

 

Back at Leonard’s ship he and Sara got themselves situated under the covers in the bedroom.

 

“You okay?” she asked him.

“I suppose. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m here with you. What more could I want?” she asked placing a hand on his cheek.

“I know what you mean. I can’t imagine being anywhere near this happy without you in my life. You complete me,” he said taking her hand in his before placing a kiss to the palm.

“You’re real sweet you know that?”

“I’m really not. But it’s sweet of you to say,” he smiled at her.

 

They shared a small laugh before they were both leaning in for a kiss. Leonard placed a hand on her waist pulling her closer as the kiss deepened with Sara’s hand eventually finding its way into Len’s shirt at which point Leonard pulled away from the kiss to remove her hand.

 

“No.”

“Len.”

“We’ve had this discussion before. It’s not the right time for that yet. But someday, someday soon… I promise,” he said with another tender kiss to Sara’s lips.

“We should go to sleep,” he whispered as they broke apart.

“Yeah, we should,” she nodded in response.

“Good night Len,” she sighed.

“Good night Sara,” he smiled as he gave Sara one final kiss before wrapping his arms around her as they drifted off into sleep.

 

A few hours later Leonard jolted upright in bed as he heard a startling sound.

 

“What was that?” he asked as Sara woke up as well.

“What was what?” she asked before hearing footsteps from down the hall.

“That,” he answered as he got up from bed and grabbed his Cold Gun.

“It’s the Time Masters. They must’ve found me and broke into the ship. We need to run,” he said pulling her hand as they ran out of the room.

 

As they ran down the hall they then encountered a pair of Time Bureaucrats or Time Masters as Leonard wanted Sara to believe and he quickly turned his gun on them and froze them solid.

 

“Come on. We need to keep moving,” Leonard insisted.

“You just killed them.”

“They would’ve killed us and I wasn’t about to let that happen.”

 

As they rounded a corner Leonard got hit by a blast from one of the Time Bureaucrats’ weapons.

 

“Leonard!” Sara called out before taking out her bo staff and swinging it against the head of Len’s attacker knocking them unconscious as Leonard got to his feet.

“Come on!” he said grabbing her hand as they ran off to another part of the ship.

 

While escaping the ship Leonard took out several more Bureaucrats while Sara rendered even more unconscious until the pair were finally out of the timeship.

 

“Get in the jump ship,” she ordered of him.

“No,” he said as he stopped running.

“Leonard, we don’t have time to argue. I won’t let the Time Masters get you and you no longer have a timeship to escape in. Now get in!” she insisted.

“I-” Leonard started to say before they were once again swarmed with Bureacrats.

“Go, I’ll hold them off.”

“Leonard get in!” she yelled.

 

He turned back to her to give her a searing kiss that reminded both of them of the one they shared at the Oculus.

 

“Go. I promise I’ll be okay. I love you,” he said as he closed the door to the jump ship on Sara freezing it shut so that he could deal with the Time Bureaucrats without her.

 

Sara tried to open the door to help him but failed to do so and ran to look out the window of the jump ship.

 

“GO!” he yelled back at her as he froze several Bureaucrats.

 

Tears fell from her eyes as she input the commands for the ship to take her back to the Waverider fearing that this would be the last time she ever saw him again. She never wanted a repeat of the Oculus where she knew there must have been something more she could do to save him and still leave him behind. The thought broke her heart and she hoped he could survive without her.

 

He did indeed as once Sara was gone he began using his Chronos powers against the Bureaucrats in order to slaughter all of them so that none could report back what had happened, that Sara had been there, or that she had helped him. Leonard knew he needed to keep up the ruse for as long as possible and he wouldn’t let anyone ruin this for him.

 

He later returned to his fortress to find that Rip and Mick were nowhere to be found and that his security drones seemed to have been demolished by some sort of battle. He knew in an instant that the others must have orchestrated some kind of rescue mission. If they weren’t able to block his powers from seeing this would happen he could have been here to stop it.

 

Instead he was now no longer able to keep two of his friends safe and knew that with Mick’s big mouth it was only a matter of time before he blabbed about it to Sara. He knew she would be furious at him for the deception and he knew he was going to have to tell her eventually he was just hoping he could secure her safety before that would happen.

 

With any luck he would be able to save all of them from their constant doom just as he had when he intervened during the Thanagarian invasion by calling in the favors he was owed by the metahumans he helped escape from the Pipeline or how he saved Mick’s life when he stopped P.T. Barnum from shooting him or even how he had saved Sara from Genghis Khan. There were too many close calls for his taste and he'd be damned if he let there be another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intend to cover the rescue mission storyline in the next chapter don't worry.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments.


	14. Rescues and Revelations

Ava gathered the team on the Bridge to prepare to infiltrate Chronos’s fortress.

 

“Alright. Everyone have what they need for the mission?” she asked them.

“Got my suit,” Ray replied.

“Got my steel,” Nate answered.

“We have our amulets,” Zari said on both her and Amaya’s behalf.

“Jefferson and I are prepared as well,” Stein added.

“Good then strap in and be ready to fight. I may not know where Captain Lance is but we cannot wait any longer to rescue our captured comrades,” Ava ordered.

“Well then let’s go already,” Jax insisted as he took his seat beside Stein.

 

Meanwhile back at Chronos’s fortress, Rip and Mick were looking for any sort of way they could escape.

 

“Any thoughts on our escape Mr. Rory?”

“Me? Didn’t you say once that I had the IQ of meat?”

“Yes but given our current predicament you might be the only one out of the two of us who could offer insight on what amounts to a prison break. So, any ideas?”

“Yeah actually I do but you’re going to have to trust me on this, okay?”

“If it gets us out of here sure. So, what’s the plan?”

“This,” Mick said as he plunged a pocket knife into Rip’s side.

 

Rip screamed earning the attention of two of Leonard’s robot guards. Seeing Rip injured and bleeding on the ground one of them opened the cell door to move the Time Bureaucrat to the infirmary. Mick then took the opportunity to use the pocket knife in his hand to cut some wires in the robots’ necks disabling them.

 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here,” Mick said as he grabbed Rip from the ground who then punched him in the face.

“Ow!” Mick shouted.

“You stabbed me!” Rip shouted indignantly.

“Yeah ‘cause I figured if one of us got hurt these damn robots would open the door and I was right.”

“Well why did you have to stab me?”

“Because there’s no way the robots would’ve believed you being able to stab me. Now let’s go!” Mick ordered as he pushed Rip out of the cell.

 

Elsewhere, the Legends were arriving on the other side of the complex and were quickly surrounded by dozens of guard bots.

 

“Any plans Agent Sharpe?” Amaya asked the other woman.

“Yes. Tear them apart,” she ordered.

 

Nate steeled up and started punching robots left and right while the nuclear fusion of Firestorm blasted the robots back. Ray and his suit’s impressive targeting system allowed him to shoot the heads off of several of the robots by targeting the weak spot at the necks.

 

“Guys, aim for the necks! It’s not armored!” Ray advised his friends.

 

Hearing this Amaya started using gorilla strength to rip those chrome domes right off of the mechanical monstrosities. Zari hadn’t been having much luck with the drones while using her elemental powers as they seemed to be heavily armored against it but Ray’s advice allowed her to use precision electrical strikes to short out each of the robots one by one.

 

“There’s too many of them! They just keep coming,” Ava said as she shot at the robots who were quickly learning to defend their necks and used their arms to block the Legends’ shots.

“Jefferson, perhaps if the robots could be gathered close enough we could use our transmutation abilities to transform them into something harmless or even something we could use to our advantage in rescuing Captain Hunter and Mr. Rory,” Stein advised Jax from inside his mind.

“Good thinking Grey. Everyone, get the robots close together. Grey has a plan,” Jax replied.

“On it,” Nate said in response as he started throwing the robots together into one spot.

 

While he did that the others started corralling the androids in a circle where Firestorm then rose above the robots and blasted them with an energy beam of transmutative energy.

 

“Is that a-” Zari questioned as she saw what the robots were being transformed into.

“A high-tech war tank? Yep,” Firestorm replied proudly.

“Cool,” Nate smiled at it.

“I call dibs on driving it,” Ray said as he ran to drive the machine.

“No way I call dibs!” Nate insisted as he rushed to beat Ray to the driver’s seat.

“Maybe I should’ve just turned the robots to mush,” Firestorm suggested suddenly regretting his decision to turn the androids into a tank when he was accompanied by two nerds who would love to play with it.

“No. This is good. This could help us against the other robots and defenses in this place. Good work Mr. Jackson,” Ava said as she patted him on the shoulder.

“Come along now. We still have work to do,” she told the others.

“But we haven’t decided who gets to drive the tank,” Ray pointed out.

“Good point. I shall do it,” Ava replied.

“What?!” Ray and Nate shouted in unison.

“Well it is the most logical decision seeing as how you both have armor of sorts whereas I do not and with my prior military training I could control the machine far better than either of you. Unless of course you have some arguments besides just wanting to ‘play’ with the very dangerous tank?”

“Fine,” Nate and Ray muttered as they stepped away from the tank for Ava to enter it.

“Good. Then let’s keep going, shall we?” she suggested.

 

On the far side of the fortress, Mick and Rip were busy sneaking around the complex in an attempt to find their weapons before they had to confront any more robots.

 

“All clear,” Mick told Rip as they rounded a corner.

“Good. The sooner we get our guns, the sooner we can get out of this bloody prison.”

“Yeah and the sooner we can warn the others about Snart.”

“I beg your pardon but did I not make myself clear on that matter?”

“You did, doesn’t make it right. They should know. Besides if Blondie knows Snart’s alive and he’s manipulating her she could be putting herself and the rest of us in danger without even knowing it. We have to tell her.”

“I’ll determine whether or not Captain Lance is aware of Mr. Snart’s status discretely and if she is aware then we shall go the team with this information but if not this remains between the two of us. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah you do.”

“Excellent.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to listen.”

 

Rip sighed out of frustration as he and Mick came upon a door to what appeared to be some sort of vault where Mick began to make quick work of the lock.

 

“Of all the people in all of time and space I could’ve been stuck with why in God’s name did it have to be you?” Rip groaned.

“Believe me I don’t like this anymore than you do. Almost-,” Mick said as he used one of the attachments on his pocket knife to hack the lock to the door.

“Got it!” he finished as he opened the door to find there were a handful of robots inside causing him to quickly close the door to prevent an attack.

“That ain’t good,” Mick muttered before the door started to bang as he and Rip tried to keep it closed.

“Oh you think so?” Rip replied sarcastically.

“Shut it you little-” Mick tried to say before the door blasted open throwing him and Rip across the hall as the robots moved to subdue them.

“Got any ideas Captain?”

“Only one but it’s probably the worst plan I have ever come up with,” Rip said as he rushed to his feet.

“Well that’s saying something. I’ll bite, what is it?”

“You go in, grab our weapons while I provide a distraction.”

“And how are you going to do-” Mick tried to ask before Rip took his knife.

“AHHHHHHH!” Rip screamed as he charged at the robots before jumping onto one of them, clinging to it as if it were a rodeo bull.

 

Mick wasted no time before running into the vault and began searching the room for his Heat Gun and Rip’s pistol. Meanwhile, Rip used the pocket knife he took from Mick to slice through the weak points on the robots’ necks as he jumped from one to the next until one managed to grab hold of him and keep him at arm’s length so he couldn’t reach the vulnerable point.

 

“Mr. Rory anytime if you please!” he shouted to Mick.

“Working on it!” Mick shouted back as he finally found both guns and turned to fire on the robot only for the machine to be taken out by some sort of missile that blasted the robot away from Rip exploding it further down the hall.

“What the hell was that?” Mick asked as he exited the vault to help Rip up from where he had fallen onto the ground.

“That would be your rescue party,” Ava replied from the tank.

“Like it? Mr. Jackson transmutated some of the robots into this mechanical marvel. Quite useful to be honest. Took out at least a dozen more on our way here. So, ready to go?” she continued.

“Agent Sharpe am I glad to see you,” Rip proclaimed as he rejoined the team.

“Come on we have to get out of here,” Amaya reminded them.

“Right behind you Amay-” Mick replied before his words were cut off by Zari’s lips on his in a passionate kiss.

“Don’t scare me like that again. You hear me?” Zari asked of him quietly as she pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, I uh I promise.”

“Hey guys this is all sweet and all but we really should be going,” Nate suggested.

“Right you are Mr. Heywood. Let’s get out of here,” Rip agreed.

 

The team then reunited aboard the Waverider where they toasted to the successful rescue. Rip disappeared during the festivities but soon returned and took Mick aside to continue their earlier discussion.

 

“Mr. Rory, I’m afraid I have terrible news. I have just received word from some of the Bureaucrats that they encountered Mr. Snart in an attempt to capture him.”

“And?”

“They failed. Miserably, but what’s worse is they said Captain Lance was with him and aided in his escape.”

“Dammit.”

“Yes when she returns we really should have a word with her about-”

“There you are Sara! Where have you been?” Zari asked Sara as she entered the Bridge.

“Yes, Captain, where have you been and would you by chance care to explain why you helped a wanted fugitive escape the grasp of the Time Bureau?” Rip asked her.

“Time Bureau? Wait a minute… You knew Leonard was alive?” she asked in return.

“I did and I know you have been helping him. Now tell me what exactly it is he’s told you and how we might be able to find him,” Rip ordered.

“Hold on, Snart’s alive? Like our Snart? Like the same Leonard Snart who died at the Vanishing Point,” Ray questioned.

“Yeah. He told me he was thrown out of time and landed in 2089 and has been hunted by the remaining Time Masters ever since for destroying the Oculus. But apparently, they’re not the only ones who’ve been hunting him. Rip,” Sara said crossing her arms.

“Sara that was all lies. Mr. Snart is not being hunted by Time Masters. He is being hunted by the Bureau for his repeated attempts at capturing all of us.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about the fact that Snart is Chronos,” Mick answered earning all eyes on him as everyone appeared shocked.

“What? Mr. Rory. I do not understand. How could Mr. Snart be Chronos? That is nothing like him,” Stein questioned.

“The Oculus gave him powers but it appears to have also warped his mind greatly. He is not the same man he once was. Now he is convinced that we are all a danger to ourselves and that the only way to protect us is to lock us up,” Rip answered.

“No. No, there’s no way that Chronos is Len. There’s just no way,” Sara insisted shaking her head.

“Capt- Sara, please listen to us we know this. We’ve seen him without the helmet. Mr. Rory and I both have we know it is him.”

“Wait a minute you knew this too?” Nate asked Mick.

“Only figured it out recently. Wasn’t sure until he captured me.”

“Whatever. You still should have told us,” Nate told him.

“Gentlemen can we please focus on the real issue which is that your captain doesn’t seem to have a grasp on reality,” Rip suggested.

“You know what if you really think that Len could do all this then let’s prove it. I have a device that can track a beacon on his ship. If he really is who you say he is then we go see him and you can prove it to me. But if you’re wrong which I know you are you get to apologize to him for the accusation. Deal?” Sara asked.

“Deal,” Rip said before they headed off to find Leonard.

 

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse where the beacon showed Leonard to be and while entering the facility found it to be filled with pillars of ice and snow.

 

“Man it’s freezing in here,” Jax stated.

“Len! Len, you in here?” Sara called out.

 

Zari wiped away a bit of frost from one of the ice pillars revealing a Time Bureaucrat encased within startling her.

 

“Is that?” Ray asked.

“Lieutenant Pond,” Rip said in a hushed tone.

“Glad you could make it Rip. I was wondering how long it would take,” Leonard said as he stepped out of the shadows clad in his Chronos armor with the helmet under his arm.

“Len?” Sara whispered in shock.

“Forgive me Sara. I never wanted to lie to you. But I couldn’t bear to be away from you another second. This seemed the only option.”

“You bastard! I trusted you!” she screamed at him as she ran up and started pounding on his chest before giving up as her sorrow overcame her and she burst into tears.

“I’m sorry Sara,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her before she pulled away in anger.

“I don’t believe you anymore,” she snarled at him.

“I know,” he said putting his helmet on.

“But I am sorry,” he said in his modulated voice as he pressed a button which set off several devices around the room freezing the team in ice.

“Please forgive me for this one day Sara,” he asked with a whisper stroking her frozen cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	15. Goodbye Chronos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I should end it here or do one more chapter to fully finish it off so please let me know what you think I should do in the comment section below.

A few hours later the team awoke to find themselves sitting at a dining table strapped by their torsos and ankles while their arms remained free. Before them sat plates of linguine with shrimp scampi. At one end sat Rip with Mick at the other. On one side of the table sat Professor Stein closest to Rip with Jax on his left, then Ray, then Sara, then Leonard sitting just on the right of Mick. On the other side sat Zari closest to Mick across from Leonard, then Nate and Amaya, and finally Kendra and Carter.

 

“What the hell?” Mick grumbled as he tried to get out of his restraints.

“That won’t work Mick. I designed them myself so there’s no way to get out of them,” Leonard told his friend as he ate a bite of his pasta.

“Ugh, why can’t we merge?” Jax complained as he grabbed Stein’s hand and failed to merge with him.

“You two are wearing special meta proof cuffs that prevent you from using your powers,” Leonard explained.

“Where is Agent Sharpe? She was with us when you- wait a minute how are we not dead? You froze us!” Rip questioned.

“You’d be surprised by what technology from the 31st century is capable of doing. I was able to unfreeze all of you without any damage done whereas Agent Sharpe I left frozen for the simple fact that she and all your other Time Bureau pals have been getting in my way trying to stop me from keeping all of you safe. I couldn’t let any of them do that, now could I? Or else I would’ve lost all of you awhile ago.”

“You already have lost us. You betrayed us, you hunted us, you trapped us in this place. Do you honestly think we could ever forgive you for that?” Sara asked.

“You can. You will. I know you will. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen all of our futures and I know that in time you will come to forgive me and accept me again.”

“And why in God’s name would we do that?” Stein asked the younger man.

“Because with my abilities and knowledge of the past present and future I could manipulate the events of history to give each of you the perfect life.”

 

Leonard turned to Mick.

 

“I could make it so that your family never died in the fire,” he said before turning to Jax.

“I can prevent your father from dying in the military,” he then turned to Ray.

“I can keep Anna from dying,” he turned to Rip.

“And your wife and son,” he said before turning next to Nate.

“And your grandfather.”

 

He then turned to Sara.

 

“I could prevent what happened to you on the island, the Amazo, your time with the League, the loss of your sister. All of it. I could erase all the pain and death you’ve hated for so long so that none of it ever had to happen,” he said as he gently caressed her cheek much to her disgust as she turned her head away from him and leaned away.

“I could make all of your lives better. You may not believe that what I’m doing is right but I know it is and that someday, someday soon you will all see that too. Please, eat up. Your food’s getting cold,” he continued gesturing to their plates of pasta.

“How did you remove my totem?” Amaya asked after a brief moment of silence.

“I used a special talisman I stole from a man named John Constantine. It can neutralize the effects of magical items allowing me to remove your totem and Zari’s amulet from your necks with ease. Any other lingering questions anyone wants answered?”

“Yeah. What exactly did you tell Sara that convinced her you could be trusted?” Jax asked.

“I-” Leonard began.

“He told me he loved me. That was obviously a lie,” Sara chimed in.

“No. It wasn’t,” he stated in a very matter of fact manner that he hoped would convey his sincerity.

 

Sara, however, wasn’t having any of it and refused to look at him for the rest of the meal. The group then ate in silence for a while before Leonard released the restraints on their chairs. Sara tried to attack him for his betrayal and his lies to her but failed to make contact as he dodged each blow seeing them coming before even she did.

 

He then caught her fist and they stared at each other silently for a moment her eyes glaring with rage and his reflecting how sorry he felt that things had to be this way almost begging her to forgive him. She pulled her hand away and turned to leave him in the dining room alone. The team then headed off to the rec room to discuss how they could get out of there without their powers or weapons.

 

“Ugh, why are we even talking about this? I mean this place was built by the world’ greatest escape artist. Snart probably designed it so that even he couldn’t break out of here. We’re not gonna get out of here unless Snart lets us out,” Mick chimed in during the team’s discussion.

“We have to try. Okay, we can’t just stay here for the rest of our lives? My mom’s probably worried sick about me!” Jax replied,

“Which is why you won’t be the only ones staying here,” Leonard said as he joined the others.

“What are you talking about?” Ray questioned.

“I’m talking about bringing all your loved ones here. Your friends, your families, everyone you know and love will be brought to live here alongside you. They will be afforded the same safety and security as I have provided all of you.”

“You go anywhere near my mom and I’ll kill you!” Jax shouted at him.

“I wouldn’t dare harm her Jax. That’s not my intention as it was not my intention to cause all of you such distress by chasing after you. I only sought to bring you here so that you could be safe. After all you are my friends or at least the friends of my friends ergo friends by extension.”

“Friends by extension? Are you kidding me? Who are you and what have you done with the Snart we used to know?” Kendra asked him.

“I’m still me only more powerful, more in tune with the forces of time and space, and more capable of protecting those I care about. Now, you could waste your time plotting your escape from here or you could try to relax and enjoy yourselves. After all there is a bowling alley just around that corner. Perhaps you could all play a good game.”

“Thanks but I think we’ll pass,” Zari replied sarcastically.

“Actually I’d like to bowl a little. I mean seeing as how it could take us some time to figure out a plan we could play a little in the meantime,” Nate suggested.

 

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for wanting to have some fun while they were captured. Which arguably he was.

 

“What?” he asked in defense.

“Have fun all of you I have to prepare something for later. And no, it isn’t anything you have to worry about,” Leonard said as he left the room.

 

After a few more hours of trying to figure out a way out of Leonard’s fortress the team decided to retire to the bedrooms which had signs telling them whose was whose. Surprisingly enough the rooms were actually to the liking of their residents with several homey touches that they supposed Leonard intended to help them relax in their new surroundings. Sara’s room, however, had a deep blue dress lying on the bed with a note next to it reading:

 

_Care to dance, Sara? Figured we could make up for that bit of lost time when I turned you down when you offered in the 70s. I’ll even play Captain and Tenille. I’ll be in the ballroom on the second floor. There’s a map on the second page of this note in case you get lost._

_Love always,_

_Leonard_

Sara was still furious with him for lying to her for so long and for taking advantage of her feelings for him. Still, she thought or rather hoped that she could use this as an opportunity to talk some sense into him and maybe get her old Leonard back. She put on the dress and went to the ballroom where she found Leonard dressed in a nice black tux standing in the middle of the room.

 

“You look beautiful Sara,” he smiled at her as he took her hand.

“Of course you think that after all you did pick out the dress,” she smirked with an air of annoyance as they began to dance to ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’.

“I only picked what I knew you’d like. And you look gorgeous to me no matter what you wear.”

“Or what I don’t.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen you not wearing anything before.”

“Really? Not even with that ability of yours to see all of time and space? How do I know you haven’t just been spying on me this whole time?”

“Because I respect you too much to do that. I love you Sara and it pains me to know that you don’t believe that because of the steps I’ve taken just to make sure I never have to lose you again.”

“Do you want to make it up to me?”

“I do.”

“Then let us fix whatever the Oculus did to you so that things can go back to normal, so that you can go back to normal. Please Len, I love you but not like this. This isn’t you. This isn’t the man I fell in love with. Please.”

“There is a way.”

“How?” she asked hopeful that she was getting through to him.

“When the Oculus exploded I absorbed its energy. I could relinquish that power at will and lose all of my powers. All that would be left would be to use an amnesia pill or memory gun to erase the timelines I saw from my memory.”

“Then let’s do that. Please Len.”

“No. If I do that then I could lose you. I could lose our friends. I could lose everything and everyone who’s ever mattered to me and I can’t let that happen.”

“Len, you already have lost everything. Don’t you see that? Don’t you see how much we can’t stand you anymore because of what you’ve let yourself become? Please Leonard let us help you.”

“I don’t need help. I just need the team. I just need my sister. But most importantly,” he said before twirling Sara for a moment then pulling her close.

“I need you. Just think about what I said Sara. I could give you the perfect life. The life you’ve always wanted. I could erase your pain, your scars, your nightmares. I could give you back your sister. I could restore your parents’ marriage. I could give you everything you’ve always wanted. I could make you happier than you ever could have dreamed of being.”

“Why do I sense there’s an ultimatum in this?” she asked.

“There’s not. At least not really. I’ll give you everything your hearts desires Sara. I’ll make your life perfect. All I ask,” he said pulling away from her to pull out a small box from his jacket pocket as he got down on one knee revealing a large diamond ring.

“Is that you let me be a part of it.”

“Len,” she breathed in surprise.

“I’m not saying that you have to marry me or even be with me romantically. This ring doesn’t represent any of that. All it represents is the promise to stay a part of each other’s lives and to stand by each other. All I’m asking here Sara is that you don’t push me away, that you don’t ignore me when I try to talk to you, that you believe me when I tell you I love you even if you don’t feel the same about me,” he asked getting rather misty eyed as he went on.

“What do you say Sara? Will you let me make you the happiest woman on Earth in exchange for a lifetime of friendship?” he asked with a small but hopeful smile.

“No,” she replied shaking her head as she backed away from him.

“No?” he gasped in what appeared to be surprise.

“No, Leonard.  I can’t do that. I can’t accept that this is what you’ve become. I can’t accept this as being who you are now. I just can’t.”

“No. No please. Please Sara I’m begging you please say yes. Please don’t do this. Okay, I can’t see what comes after this if you say no and that scares the hell out of me. So please, please say yes,” he begged as he broke out in tears getting to his feet to grasp her hands and hold them close to his heart.

“No Len. I’m sorry but I can’t do that.”

“Please. Please, I can’t lose you,” he cried as he hung his head.

“You won’t, not if you give up your powers and your visions. Not if you let us help you become the man you used to be, the man you were before the Oculus,” she said before lifting his head so his tear-filled eyes would meet her own.

“The man I fell in love with. Please,” she almost begged in a whisper as her eyes began to tear up.

“Okay,” he replied in a just barely audible level of voice.

 

Leonard then took a few steps back away from Sara before emitting a bright blue light as the energy of the Oculus left him tearing a hole through the ceiling of the fortress opening up an exit for the team to leave through before he eventually collapsed. Sara rushed to his side and held him close to her chest.

 

“Welcome back Leonard,” she whispered before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
